Escape From the Far Side
by Minn-Dreamweaver
Summary: How can you win when you're outnumbered and overpowered? What hope do you have when your leader is gone and your friend deathly ill? These questions and more are answered in the continuation of the Storm Hawks series. Trailer posted on YouTube.
1. Recon

_AN: OMG! It's actually underway! I never really expected to write this fic, but after making the video I was just too inspired. If anyone wants to watch the preview for this fic, go to _**YouTube**_ and search_** Storm Hawks – Escape From the Far Side. **_It was intended to be a follow-up movie to the series, so hopefully it will remain IC and as true to the series as possible. If you notice anything out of sorts, please alert me to it. Thanks! And don't forget to review! (I chose to split chapter 1 in half, so sorry if Chp 1 and 2 are a little short… they'll be longer in future, promise.)_

**Storm Hawks – Escape From the Far Side**

Chapter 1: Recon

The possibilities were endless. The Far Side wasn't composed of terras; it was a single, endless plain of earth. Faint green light glowed from the sky and the formations below. It looked like it may have been a city. So much to explore, so much to learn, so much to discover…

The Storm Hawks stared at the sight, no words to express what they never expected to witness. Finn stammered, but the only phrase he could manage to exclaim was, "Dude!". Radarr gave an excited chirrup which unlocked Aerrow from his shock and forced him to smile.

"This is going to be fun."

They were gathered on the bridge, trying to focus on the task at hand, yet continuing to sneak glances outside the windows. Aerrow stood at the table, his face burning with the thrill of discovery and the chase.

"Listen up, everyone!" The squad turned to him, Finn chancing one last glance outside. "Atmos may be safe, but this still isn't the end of the war. We all know what needs to be done. We must find Cyclonis and bring her to justice!" Aerrow dropped a fist into his open palm to demonstrate the serious and urgent business at hand. His squad nodded. "Stork!" Aerrow continued. "Are the extra skimmers alright?"

"I checked, and they haven't been touched. Also, may I remind everyone that it was _my_ idea to install the secret room to keep the spares in for _just _this purpose?"

"Great," Aerrow said, turning to his mechanic. "And how's the Condor holding up?"

"Nothin's been messed with," Junko reported. "'Cept' for the weapons array, but Stork and I can get that back online in no time."

"Excellent," Aerrow said with a grin. "We have all we need. If there was ever a time for recon, it's now. _Be careful._ We don't know if Cyclonis had a backup plan, but if she does, I don't want any of you getting hurt." The Storm Hawks nodded. They understood.

"We need to cover as much ground as we can. This is totally uncharted territory. We'll split up, but try to stay within visual, at no matter what, don't leave radio contact."

The squad nodded one last time and left, making ready to fly. Aerrow held Piper back as the others departed.

"Are you… alright?"

Piper understood. Everything had happened so fast, it was hard to keep track of anything that was going on.

"I… don't know _what_ happened back there," Piper explained. "But… I feel fine now."

Aerrow placed a reassuring hand on his friend's shoulder. "We'll have time to figure this out later. As long as you're okay for now, we have a bigger task at hand."

Piper smiled. "Then what are we hanging around here for?"

They flew evenly spaced through the green glow of the Far Side, Stork trailing behind in the Condor. There wasn't much to observe – just rocky terrain as far as the eye could see. The … things… that were flying in the sky earlier had disappeared to some unknown hideout. The only item of notice was the city down below with the ominous needle tower looming before them, and the river running right through the middle.

Aerrow's radio crackled into life, and as he looked about, he could see Finn in the distance, waving.

"Should we go down?"

His question was echoed through the stillness of the Far Side and the radio - almost spookily so. Aerrow supposed his wingman felt the same thing he did… some vague aura of unease, almost the same feeling of a long abandoned war zone. It did nothing to put the Sky Knight's mind at ease, yet he signaled back to Finn and replied over his radio all the same.

"Let's go."

Four skimmers dropped into the mist of the ground below. As Aerrow grew closer, he could clearly make out the details of the structures beneath. It was definitely a city. However, as he continued his descent, he noticed that the layout was built akin to a maze, impossible to inspect fully by flight.

"Let's land," Aerrow buzzed in over his radio. "This place is bigger than I expected. We'll regroup and continue on foot. I don't want to rush into anything."

They landed in an open space big enough for the Condor. As the team reassembled, Radarr crawled onto Aerrow's shoulder with an excited, yet slightly nervous, chirp. Even Stork had come out, the prospect of uncovering new and terrible terrors both alluring and frightening.

The mist cleared a little, revealing the complex and astonishing craftsmanship of whoever built the place.

"The Far Side of Atmos…" Piper gasped, taken aback by the amazing sight. "It's beautiful."

"You think anyone's home?" Finn asked, looking around anxiously, crossbow at the ready.

Aerrow shook his head. "Look around. This place seems like it's been abandoned forever."

"But… who built it?" Piper turned to her leader.

Aerrow shrugged. "Who knows? What we should be focusing on is finding Cyclonis. This place is huge and she could be hiding anywhere. Let's stay together. I don't want us being separated and risk losing our way."

They made their way slowly but surely. Why they were all on edge wasn't clear, but Aerrow could feel the tension in the air. The city was huge and imposing. It was a ghost town yet held the feeling of some great, hidden power. It was… familiar?

Just as Aerrow was going to voice his thoughts, Piper beat him to it.

"Does anyone get the feeling that we've been here before?"

The rest of the Storm Hawks looked around curiously. Aerrow thought hard as he examined the intricately carved stone. A powerful city… in stone… in ruins… hid from the rest of the world…

He realized it in a snap, and couldn't believe he hadn't noticed it sooner.

"The Forbidden City!" Aerrow announced aloud. Everyone turned to him in surprise.

"Of course!" Piper agreed. "This place is built just like it! How did we not see?"

"The Forbidden City, huh?" observed Stork. "You know what that means…" He moved close to Junko, an evil, frightening look in his eye. "…_booby traps_."

"I'm sure everything is fine," Aerrow reassured his team, when really, he didn't know any such thing. "I just want to know what it means."

"Nobody knows much about the people who built the city," Piper informed her leader. "I suppose... anything is possible."

Aerrow thought about this sudden epiphany. Radarr squeaked in anticipation. "It makes sense," Aerrow concluded. "Think about it. The Oracle had the key to the Far Side. That right there is a link between the two."

"Do you think that means they were connected to the door too?" Piper asked.

"They must have been," Aerrow concluded. "Only..." Aerrow turned to his carrier pilot. "Stork, didn't you say you saw a monster guarding the door?"

"Not a doubt about it," Stork said a little over-dramatically. "It was the most horrible thing I've ever seen!"

Aerrow looked troubled as he continued to muse.

"What's wrong, Aerrow?" Piper asked.

"It's just..." Aerrow wasn't sure if he was on the right track. "If the people who built the Forbidden City _were_ connected with the door, I wonder how Cyclonis got past that monster..."

The Storm Hawks looked unsure. Aerrow continued to frown as he thought quietly to himself.

"Whatever," he finally conceded. "We don't know enough to really come to any conclusions, so we may as well forget it for now. Let's keep searching."

The Storm Hawks continued through the city. As they moved closer and closer towards the center, it became clear just how deserted the place was. Shattered stone and decrepit buildings lined the streets. The green haze that filled the realm revealed dust motes which hung lazily in the air, undisturbed for years.

"You know," Junko said thoughtfully. "I'd bet that if Cyclonis is someone around here, she'd be hiding in there." He pointed to the large tower at the far end of the city. It was definitely the strongest looking and most grandiose of all the structures.

"It's certainly her style," Finn remarked.

"That was my first impression, too," Aerrow agreed. "However, I don't think it would be wise of us to just barge in."

"Then what do we do?" Finn asked.

Aerrow sighed. "I don't know. I'd like to know more about this place, but that doesn't really seem like it's going to happen." Aerrow ruffled his hair, unsure of their next move. "I guess I'm just sort of hoping something will pop out at me."

"Like... that?"

Stork was the one who spoke. He was pointing to a large building up ahead that only became visible in the split second that the mist had momentarily cleared. It was elegant in design and clearly important in nature. Its exact purpose couldn't be determined, yet it stood at the very center of the city, a place all its own. The sound of running water could be heard nearby.

Immediately Aerrow got the feeling that they should go inside, yet where this feeling came from, he couldn't say.

"Right," Aerrow said with a smile. "We'll go in, but be careful, okay?"

The party made its way inside. Aerrow – who was expecting darkness – was surprised to find that the interior of the suspicious ruin was also lit with the faint green light which seemed to be everywhere. Where this light came from was anyone's guess.

"Dude," commented Finn. "Serious déjà-vu."

Aerrow smirked, half-amused at the blunt obviousness of Finn's statement. The leader knew that the rest of his team must be feeling it; the inside of this place was almost exactly like the build of the Forbidden City temple – and that could only mean one thing.

They didn't have far to walk until they found it. Piper gasped as she realized, and Aerrow nodded, knowing this was coming.

"The Inner Sanctum..." Piper voiced in wonder.

They stood before a large, ornate wall, and behind the door in front of them glowed the green light – only brighter.

"Sweet!" Finn celebrated quietly in glee. "Treasure!"

His fellow team members turned to him, giving him 'the look' that he so often was the recipient of. "I mean..." Finn stammered, realizing this was far from the appropriate time. "Pretend I didn't say anything."

"Do you think..." Piper half asked to Aerrow. She didn't have to finish her sentence; Aerrow knew what she meant. Aerrow felt this was the place to be – like he belonged here. He knew (he didn't know how, but he did) that there were answers waiting behind this door. And it seemed there was only one person who could answer them, someone who knew the people of the Forbidden City – a spirit.

"Only one way to find out," Aerrow said with his youthful half smile of reckless excitement.

Placing both hands upon the door, he pushed it open, stepping into the Inner Sanctum.


	2. Past

_AN: __Sorry about the format. Fanfiction destroys all signs of proper paragraphs, and I don't have the patience to re-upload all my chapters for proper editing. Anywhos, thanks for the reviews everyone sent in. It always gives me an extra push to write faster when I know people like my stuff. (So if you want faster updates, make sure to tell me what you think.) I accept anonymous ones too, so you don't have to worry about signing in._

Chapter 2: Past

It felt like they had started all over again. As Aerrow entered the room, memories of the battle between himself and the Dark Ace flooded back to him. It was the fight that had started it all – the opening to the war.

The Sky Knight turned towards Piper and he could tell she must have felt the same way. This Inner Sanctum was almost identical to the one back in the Forbidden City. The only difference was the green light and the absence of treasure (much to Finn's displeasure). In the middle of the room stood a stone platform, with a statue of a woman standing in the center.

Everyone knew what would happen next. The Storm Hawks turned towards their leader, a little apprehensive. Aerrow gave a half confident smile which didn't reach his eyes, and approached what he knew to be the stone vessel of a spirit.

"Um…" Aerrow hesitated, unsure of what to say. "Hello?"

At first, nothing. …Then…

"Ah," said the spirit, appearing into green light as she spoke. She was not the same as the Oracle, yet she was definitely similar in appearance. "So the Sky Knight returns. Welcome, Storm Hawks, to the Far Side."

"You… know who we are?" Aerrow asked, not very surprised. Truthfully, he was somewhat expecting it. The spirit gave a slight nod. "Who are you, exactly?" Aerrow asked, cutting directly to the questions. "And what can you tell us about this place?"

As the other Storm Hawks gathered behind their leader, the spirit smiled down at Aerrow, much in the same way a wise adult would smile down at a small child. "I am all that remains of the original inhabitants of the Far Side."

"Do you mean the same people who built the Forbidden City?" Piper questioned, hoping to confirm their suspicions.

The spirit nodded again, a trace of sadness in her face.

Aerrow, sensing that there was something the spirit should tell them, asked, "…what happened?"

"Your questions will be answered," promised the spirit. "But it is a long story, and to understand fully, it is best to start at the beginning."

Aerrow turned to his squad, and they all nodded in agreement. He turned back to the spirit, with fiery determination in his eyes. "Let's hear it."

The spirit looked pleased and began, "At first, the world was one terra. It stretched endlessly and was at peace with itself. However, a great storm came and ripped it in half, scattering one half into shards across the sky. This was how your Atmos was created."

"Man," said Finn under his breath. "When she said beginning, she meant _beginning_." He was quickly shushed by Piper. However, Aerrow was reminded of something he heard Cyclonis say a long time ago… '_storms made us, storms tore us apart…'_.

The spirit continued, not noticing Finn's side comment. "The other half remained intact. It came to be known as the Far Side of Atmos. However, great obstacles separated the two halves, and the people of Atmos knew they had to establish ties in order to survive. The calamity which had scattered them across the skies also left them with few resources of their own.

"The people of the Far Side supported their brothers, and together they were able to create several passages between the two worlds."

"Several?" asked Aerrow, unable to prevent himself from interrupting.

"Of course!" Piper exclaimed. "It wasn't just the door! Remember Domiwick? He was convinced that the endless caverns reached to the Far Side. There must be other physical means of transport, too!"

"There were many ways…" the spirit confirmed. "However, they have been destroyed over time. There are only a few if any means left."

Piper looked a little disappointed by this. Aerrow could understand. They had yet to discuss how they were actually to get back to Atmos once their business here was finished. The portal they came through had vanished once they had entered.

The spirit didn't offer any words of advice; she merely continued with her story. "All was peaceful for a while. The routes to and from the Far Side were used for trade and support when needed. However, soon those who sought to establish dominion over both worlds came out of the shadows."

"Don't tell me," Aerrow said. "Cyclonis' family."

The spirit nodded. "The first Cyclonis. She and her kind had realized that Atmos remained at a technological disadvantage to the Far Side. They exploited the passages between the worlds to grant themselves power.

"Eventually, the guardians of the passages became aware of this, and forbade Cyclonis to use them. However, she still found a way. The main passage, the doorway, was still open to her.

"A great war ensued to try and prevent the growing threat. Terrible and indestructible weapons were created. Unnatural beasts were trained to be vicious and fight, but by then it was too late. It was apparent that Cyclonis would overpower those still willing to oppose her, so they constructed a plan. They would steal the door from her, forevermore preventing her from entering the Far Side. However, by that time, it was one of the only remaining passages left. The warriors of the Far Side knew that if they were to destroy the door, it would be almost impossible for anyone to find their way to the other world.

"Even then their plan was not without its flaws. The people of the Far Side were able to lock the door, but they could not destroy it. Cyclonis had interrupted their plans and taken back possession of the door, hiding it in away and positioning a terrible beast in front of it to prevent anyone from going near."

Aerrow turned to face Stork briefly. All this made sense…

"Fortunately, she was without the key that would unlock the door. The people of the Far Side, now separated from their true home, built a hidden city made solely to protect the key.

"Eventually, all this passed from memory, however, the Cyclonis family still retained their desire to rule the Atmos."

The story ended abruptly as the spirit grew silent. Aerrow felt there may be more she wasn't telling them, but he couldn't place what, so he ignored the feeling. Everyone else was silent, lost in their own thoughts. "It all works out…" Aerrow confirmed.

The spirit looked down at the Storm Hawks. "Cyclonis won the war against us a long time ago. Although not all were killed, it was unnatural for us to be separated from our brethren, and we eventually died out.

"Such does not have to be the case with you. Cyclonis is indeed here, but you are still able to stop her."

Aerrow turned just in time to see the spirit fading back into the stone statue. "Wait!" he yelled out. "What do you mean?"

But it was too late. She was gone.

"Dude," Finn muttered. "That was seriously weird."

"So we know the history of this place now…" Piper stated. "Okay, good, but we still don't really know what our next course of action should be, _nor_ what Cyclonis may be planning."

"Well…" said Aerrow, examining the statue. "I doubt we'll get any more answers here. Let's head back out and see if we can gather any information. Who knows? There may still be some records intact if we're lucky."

The Storm Hawks left the way they came, Piper noticing that Aerrow seemed a little uneasy. As they exited the temple and emerged back onto the city streets, it became apparent why.

"Listen up, everyone," Aerrow announced. His team turned to him. "None of you are going to like this, but it's my decision as the leader so…" Piper's face fell. She suspected where this was going… "I'm going to do some recon at that tower…" Aerrow gestured towards it as he spoke. "… alone."

Immediately his team broke out in objections. Aerrow merely waited for them to subside before giving his retort.

"Aerrow, that's completely unnecessary!" Piper put in.

"Why can't one of us go with you?" Junko asked.

"Guys, guys!" Aerrow tried to calm his team, putting up his hands to signal to them that he had a valid explanation. "Look," he said, his will set in steel. "I was thinking about it since the spirit left. Cyclonis knows that we're here, and she's going to try and use her own knowledge of the Far Side as an advantage against us. While we're stumbling about trying to get our bearings, she can go on with whatever she might have planned. We need to know what she's up to, however, we also have to do it in stealth and… well… it's just best if I go alone. It'll be in and out. I won't make any contact, promise. I just want to know what we're up against."

"Aerrow, this is ridiculous," Piper protested.

"Look," he said, turning on her. "We have no idea what she may be up to. If something goes wrong, I don't want any of you guys getting hurt."

"If something goes wrong, we should be there backing you up."

"Nothing _will_ go wrong," said Aerrow with a note of finality. "Just if there's a risk, I want to be the one taking it. I wouldn't be going there at all if we had some course of action planned, but investigating that tower is going to be the only way to proceed with our mission."

Piper looked doubtful, but came around to his side. "Just come back," she nagged with a half smile as she handed him a radio.

"Piper, trust me, I'll find a way." Aerrow smiled back.

"So what are we supposed to do in the meantime?" asked Finn, still pouting a little.

"I got the feeling that there was something that the spirit wasn't quite telling us," Aerrow said, turning back to his team. "Look around and see if you can find something, _anything_ that may give us more information on this place. Maybe an old library or something… Don't worry. I won't be any longer than fifteen minutes."

And with no more to say, he turned and started making his way towards the tower.

It took a little longer than Aerrow expected to reach the tower. He took several detours as he made his way through the city, and decided once he grew close, that he'd use a nearby rock shelf for cover. As he climbed up the small cliff, he could hear the echoing wails of the winged beasts they had caught a glimpse of before. He wondered to himself if _they_ were the vicious beasts the spirit had spoke of… but there was time to think on that later. Right now he had a task at hand. As he reached the narrow crevice, he crawled underneath. Shadows covered him from the bright light shining from the tower's center, and as Aerrow positioned himself under the rock, he found he had the ideal vantage point of the tower's entrance.

"Perfect," Aerrow said with a smile, pulling out a pair of binoculars. As he zoomed in on the tower's entrance, he realized it looked more like the entry of a hanger bay… he zoomed closer… it was a docking bay of some sorts… and were those shadows or skimmers? He couldn't tell for sure, but it definitely looked like there could have been some kind of activity down there…

Suddenly he heard the distant noise of an engine, and turned his gaze to the sky. As he realized what he was seeing, his heart plummeted.

It was a Night Crawler.

It circled once in the sky, clearly on some type of patrol. However, Aerrow was too far away to be noticed. As it circled once more, it closed its wings, dropping to the ground and pulling into the docking bay. It was then that Aerrow knew those distant shadows _were_ skimmers… and there was a lot, enough for an army. And there was only one reason Cyclonis would need an army – she was planning an invasion.

Aerrow put down the binoculars and pulled out his radio. "Piper? Come in! You won't believe – "

"Aerrow, you have to come back to the Condor right now!" Piper's voice buzzed over the radio.

"What? No it's fine, just…"

"It's not fine! You won't believe what happened!" Piper's tone caught Aerrow's attention, and now he listened to her, putting his own news on hold.

"Piper? What is it? Is something wrong?"

"I can't believe it… he's actually here…"

"Believe what?" Aerrow asked. "Who's there?"

"It's Domiwick," Piper answered. "Aerrow, we've found Domiwick!"


	3. Ghosts

_AN: __I have checked multiple sources (including the credits to the show) and each source confirms that Domiwick is spelt with an 'i' instead of an 'o'. There was some debate about that, but now I can say with confidence that that is definitely the right way to spell it. Anywhos, thanks to all who reviewed. Finally, a chapter with some action! And some of you will just love the ending. *wink wink*. That's all I'll say, although if you've seen the trailer, I'm sure you know who I mean._

Chapter 3: Ghosts

If he wasn't seeing it, he wouldn't have believed it. Domiwick – he was really here.

They were on the bridge, Aerrow's squad gathered around their 'guest', keeping a careful eye on him. Piper had her staff drawn and ready, remembering perfectly well what happened the last time she encountered Domiwick. A scowl reached across her face, and it looked like if she were the kind of person to give way to poorer judgement, she would have punched him in the face. Truthfully, Aerrow wouldn't blame her if she did.

"Aerrow!" Junko greeted the Knight happily as he emerged onto the bridge. Aerrow waved back with a smile.

"Dude!" Finn addressed Aerrow. "Did you find anything?"

Aerrow turned to face Domiwick. "Later. For now, does anyone want to tell me how_ this_ happened?" Aerrow pointed at Domiwick as he spoke, and the adventurer scowled at being addressed in such a way.

"You should know, of all people, Aerrow." Domiwick sneered. "After all, you saw the endless caverns for yourself."

"You mean," Stork said, the possibility of what he was thinking almost equal to that of certain doom. "You actually made it though?"

"I'm right here, aren't I?"

Stork frowned. Same snobby personality.

"How did you avoid those water beasts?" Aerrow asked.

"Ex_cuse_ me!" Domiwick corrected, appalled at Aerrow's manner. "_Domiwick_ beasts! …and I found that they actually aren't all that vicious – merely territorial. In fact, after coming here I realized that many of the creatures here which seem harmful at first, actually have the potential to be tamed. The flying ones, especially. They possess an intelligence almost equal to that of humans!"

Domiwick spoke with the enthusiasm of a great explorer; however, the Storm Hawks merely stared at him, waiting for his ridiculous ranting to come to an end. His notions were completely reckless, much like his previous ventures in the past.

"Is that what you were doing with them?" Piper asked, appalled. "Trying to _train_ them?"

"Wait… what?" Aerrow interrupted, not up to date with recent events.

"We saved him from those flying beasts," Piper explained, although sounding scandalized at their own actions. "They had emerged from wherever they were hiding, and we noticed that they were distracted. No doubt by his actions. They were about to attack when we pulled him on board."

"They came out because I called them out!" Domiwick explained. "I'm telling you, they have great potential!"

"Potential for what?" Aerrow accused. "Taking over Atmos?" Domiwick scowled, waiting for Aerrow to make his point. "Ravess told us what you were up to, Domiwick! You don't learn very well, do you? Betrayed by Cyclonis once, yet you still went back to work for her! Leading her expedition?"

"She made me an offer I couldn't refuse!" Domiwick retorted, not being very convincing with his horrible cliché. "It`s every explorer`s dream to find this place, and she promised all the resources I would need."

"So you betrayed Atmos twice now?" Piper stated coldly. "You're not making things any easier for yourself, _Domiwick._"

"Look," Domiwick reasoned, now realizing more clearly the type of position he was in. "I'm through with Cyclonis. After coming here, I realize that if she were to arrive, it would be the end of this place! She doesn't have the proper respect for ancient history like I do."

"_If _she were to arrive?" Aerrow said, raising an eyebrow. "You're a little late on the uptake, aren't you, Domiwick? She's already here."

"What?" Domiwick asked, completely taken by surprise. He turned on each Storm Hawk, at a loss for words. "Why didn't you say anything before?"

"No offense, but why do you need to know?" The tone in Piper's voice implied offense all too much.

Domiwick scowled, but stayed silent. "Fine!" he conceded. "But how did she get here? The endless caverns are impossible to pass through now that they've been sealed. Besides, I don't feel up to invading the Domiwick beast's nest again."

Aerrow exchanged a silent, knowledgeable glance with Piper. Another route blocked…

Time to think on that later. "It doesn't matter how," Aerrow said, turning back to Domiwick.

"Fine!" Domiwick spat. "I can see you're not going to trust me, but if Cyclonis _is_ here, then it can only mean that she's planning to gather power and find another way back to Atmos."

"Again, you're a little too late, Domiwick," Aerrow informed him.

Piper turned, realizing the hidden meaning within the Sky Knight's words. "What do you mean, Aerrow?"

Aerrow crossed his arms and considered the situation for a moment. He didn't feel like speaking in front of Domiwick, but he supposed it couldn't do any harm now. "I found out what she is up to," he informed his team. "Master Cyclonis has the Night Crawlers."

"What?" Piper asked, shocked at the news. "How?"

"She must have been planning a back-up scheme ever since she got her hands on the door. She probably ferried them into the Far Side far in advance of the war."

"Them?" asked Junko, realizing the plural. "Don't tell me she has… an _army_ of them?"

The look in Aerrow's eyes confirmed their fears.

"So what do we do now?" Finn asked. "We can't take them all on ourselves! Even with Radarr's ah… assistance."

Radarr winced painfully at the memory. He still had some bald spots from the last battle…

"If she's planning an invasion, we have to retreat and beat into the Atmos!" reasoned Piper. "Atmos has to be warned!"

"We won't leave until we've shut this place down!" argued Aerrow. "I don't know how. But I do know we have no route back. Cyclonis could have the ability to leave at any second. We can't beat her if we take that approach. We have to delay her for as long as possible until we can find our own way back. I'm _not_ running away, especially if we have nowhere to run to."

Piper remained silent and realized Aerrow was right. They didn't really have a choice. "Alright," she agreed. "The way I see it, we have three objectives: distract Cyclonis, find a way out of the Far Side, and…"

She turned back to Domiwick, who was almost forgotten in the excitement. "What do we do with him?"

"I guess we take him – " But Aerrow was unable to finish his sentence, for at that moment, the ship gave a great lurch, and the sound or a collision resonated throughout the bridge.

"Stork!" Aerrow called. "What's going on?"

"Oh man, this is seriously not good…"

"What is it, Stork?" Piper cried out as another impact thrust the ship sideways.

"They're back…" Stork moaned in his unique, creepy way. "_The beasts_."

The Storm Hawks were preparing their rides in the hanger bay before anyone could blink an eye. "So, Piper," Aerrow asked as he climbed onto his skimmer. "How exactly did you guys fight these things off the first time?"

"We just kind of blasted them…" Piper said rather lamely. "They scared off and flew away."

"Right," Aerrow said, not daunted in the slightest. "Well this time, we'll just have to hit them harder."

He and his team were just about to pull out when Domiwick rushed into the bay. "Wait!" he yelled. "Let me out there! I'm telling you, I know I can manage with these things!"

"You're crazy if you think you're going anywhere," Aerrow retorted. "Don't try to pull anything, or so help me, Domiwick, jail will be the least of your worries if we ever get out of this mess."

Domiwick scowled, yet said nothing, watching as Aerrow and his team flew away.

As the skimmers departed and gained some distance from the Condor, it became possible to see the beasts in full view. They certainly were huge, and they bore a similar appearance to the Domiwick beasts – only more bird-like in appearance. They possessed large talons underneath their wings, and their mouths ended in thick, curved beaks. However, they lacked a single feather and instead grew bluish grey scales.

"Man, those things really are beasts," Aerrow commented as he took in their bizarre appearance.

"Never mind that! Let's just worry about getting them away from the Condor!" Piper yelled back.

Aerrow nodded back and mentally reprimanded himself for being distracted. Without any hesitation, he began to lead the open-fire. However, it seemed to have little effect. The beasts had obviously gained a tolerance for these new pests, and while they turned and screeched back as the energy blasts found their target, they continued to remain where they were, attacking the Condor all the while.

"This isn't working!" Piper called to Aerrow desperately. She didn't need to tell him twice. Things weren't looking good. At this rate they…

Aerrow's attention was immediately diverted as he noticed another skimmer in the sky. It… it was the Stork-mobile. But that wasn't right; Stork was flying the Condor. Aerrow pulled out a pair of binoculars and zoomed in. What he saw made his stomach turn.

It was Domiwick. He had commandeered the Stork-mobile and was flying directly at the beasts.

"What is he doing?" Aerrow asked at no one in particular. "Idiot!"

He immediately chased him down, but by then Domiwick was right in the midst of the beasts. "Domiwick!" Aerrow yelled over. "Get out of there!"

"You don't understand this place as I do!" Domiwick yelled back. "This is a priceless opportunity! I won't be held back!" And without another word of explanation, he simply flew into the path of the beasts, capturing their attention. He shot two well-placed blasts and flew off, the beasts hot on his trail.

"Domiwick!" Yet Aerrow couldn't pursue. To do so would be suicide. "Domiwick!"

But he vanished in the green mist, the wails of the pursuing beasts fading dreamily into the distance.

* * *

Cyclonis knew that timing was everything. She must maintain her advantage as long as possible. As soon as she had the last missing piece, she could begin.

"Master Cyclonis?" It was a Night Crawler, returning from his patrol. "Everything reported clear."

"Fine," Cyclonis said coldly. "Although I know they're here, even if they're too cowardly to show their faces. Continue the patrol."

The Night Crawler bowed yet did not leave. "Forgive me, Master, if I speak out of line, but why not act now? We've underestimated our opponents' strength once…" he paused briefly to make sure he hadn't gone too far. Cyclonis remained silent. He wasn't sure of that was good or bad. "…all I'm saying is we can't be too cautious. With the Dark Ace finished, perhaps we – "

"I'm not finished."

The voice came from nowhere. The Night Crawler turned around to see who had the audacity to interrupt him, yet was left speechless at what he saw.

The man stepped from the shadows. At first the Night Crawler thought it was a ghost, but he knew better. This was no ghost.

It was the Dark Ace.

"You can leave now." Cyclonis directed the order at the Night Crawler, who was temporarily paralyzed at the sight before him.

"Master…"

"_Leave!_" The Night Crawler didn't have to be told more than twice. Cyclonis spoke with that horrible beastly undertone, and all of her underlings knew what that meant. It had become worse since arriving here. Cyclonis was much more prone to her temper, and her minions were suffering for it.

As he exited the room – stumbling as he passed the formerly dead Talon – he mumbled to himself in half-insane rantings.

Cyclonis rolled her eyes at his closed-mindedness and turned to the window, aiming her back at the Dark Ace. "I suppose you have a few questions."

"You have a heck of a lot explaining to do!" The Dark Ace yelled.

"Now, now, Dark Ace, manners. Remember who your master is."

"Master?" The Dark Ace boomed. He was enraged beyond all sanity, and he tackled Cyclonis and pinned her to the wall in one fell swoop.

"You tried to kill me, you witch! Unfortunately for you, you failed, and now I'm back to get some answers."

"Then this is no way to go about getting them," Cyclonis said calmly, not the least bit distressed. "Tell me the last thing you remember, and I can explain everything from there. But don't push it – my mercy can only stretch so far."

The Dark Ace detected the threat and let Cyclonis go. However, he still eyed her with fierce loathing. "I was in the middle of the fight, when _you_ cast some kind of spell at me," he recounted. "After that, it's mostly a blur. I remember heat… intense heat. And red light. But by then, I was in such pain that I knew I was gone…" The Dark Ace paused briefly, caught up in the nightmare of the memory, but then he remembered why he was here and he turned on Cyclonis yet again. "The next thing I knew, I woke up in the middle of nowhere! So unless you can describe exactly _what_ you did to me, there's going to be a problem."

Cyclonis turned away from the Dark Ace, disgusted. "So dramatic. Do you honestly think, Dark Ace, that I didn't have all this planned from the beginning? The crystal was only to give the illusion of your death to our enemies in order to disable them and catch them off guard." Cyclonis turned to face her servant, calm, yet slowly losing patience. "I transported you, Dark Ace. When a person is encased in the power of the Far Side, they are pulled to it. Risky, yes, though I knew you were strong enough to survive."

The Dark Ace noticed the past tense and wasn't sure if he should be insulted or not. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Simple. It was a measure of last resort. And I knew you'd object. Besides, to explain it in detail would only confuse you." The Dark Ace scowled. "Now," Cyclonis said, getting back to business. "It's time to get back on track. You need to be briefed and…"

"No."

Cyclonis paused, not expecting this. "…_What_?"

"You give yourself too much credit, Cyclonis."

Cyclonis turned, and this time, the anger was plain on her face. "You dare to still oppose me?"

"I've had enough of your schemes," The Dark Ace informed calmly yet with plenty of malice. "You can play puppeteer with your other minions. I am no longer going to subject myself to your every whim without any respect in return."

"_You_ speak of respect?" Cyclonis screech in wonder. "You don't deserve respect! Don't forget who you are, Dark Ace! You belong to me!"

The Dark Ace stood his ground, keeping calm. This time, it was Cyclonis who had lost her temper. "I am your humble servant, no more."

Cyclonis fumed as the Dark Ace turned without another word. "You're going to regret this!" Cyclonis yelled after him. "You are nothing without me! NOTHING!"

"On the contrary," the Dark Ace whispered, too quiet for Cyclonis to hear. "I think I'm finally becoming somebody."


	4. Searching

_AN: __I know there's going to be people to bring this up later on, so I may as well address it now. Yes, I KNOW that the excuse for why the Dark Ace is still alive is completely and utterly pathetic. The simple fact of the matter is, if there ever _was _a movie or season three, we all know that they would somehow bring the Dark Ace back. It's not the show without him, and he simply has too large a fan base for them to sacrifice that character. That's the real reason for why he's back, so for now, just take Cyclonis' word for it._

_Anywho, thanks to my reviewers as always. It's you guys who keep me going! Oh, and here is where 'Faith'__ finally comes into play. I was lazy and pretty much copied more than half of the oneshot… so if you've already read it, you're not missing much if you feel like skipping it – just make sure you read the rest of the chapter!_

Chapter 4: Searching

The library which branched out from the Atmosian Hall was almost deserted. And why wouldn't it be? People were celebrating the end of the war all across Atmos. Who would want to be cooped up in some musty old building, pursuing volumes of books which held no particular interest to the casual passerby? Who would be determined and stubborn enough to keep working into the dark hours of late evening? Who would still have a mission to fulfill?

Just one person.

As the flickering candlelight continued to illuminate the desk, the sky knight's hand brushed against yet another book. For hours the library's one occupant had been enveloped in work; manuscripts and massive volumes crowded around the small workspace. As the research continued, the only sound was the occasional scratching of a quill on paper as another note was jotted down. Yet this had to be done. The Storm Hawks were counting on her…

"Starling?" The purple haired knight's concentration broke as the voice sounded behind her. She turned in her seat to find it was the leader of the Sky Knight Council. "Still here?" the old man asked, carrying a candle in one hand and a book in another. "The library is closing now." He spoke kindly enough, yet was by no means able to successfully keep the suspicion out of his voice.

Starling's face showed the smallest twinge of surprise. "Is it really that late?"

The man nodded. "Why don't you put away these books and go find a party to attend? I daresay, you'd surely have your pick. Atmos has never known such celebration." The councillor's attempt at happiness fell sugary and false on his lips among the dull and serious atmosphere. He quickly reverted back to his normal calm manner when he noticed that Starling maintained her stony disposition.

"If it's alright with you," Starling replied, as she turned back to her work. "I'd like to stay a little longer."

The old man sighed and pulled up a chair. He placed his things on the desk as he sat down. "What is it you are doing, Starling?"

"I'm on a mission," Starling said with a will of steel. "To help save the Storm Hawks."

The councillor closed his eyes dully and shook his head. "I know you, Starling. After all, your opinion is regarded in the highest esteem with the council, but you feel like you still need to fight. You're not happy unless you're being productive. Well I have news for you. Atmos is finally at peace. There's no need to fight now. Forget this and go home. Your anxiety is dampening the spirits of others."

Starling was silent for a while as she made another note on the parchment laid before her. "You're wrong." The councillor looked up as Starling spoke. "I'm not trying to fight. I'm trying to save the people whom we owe our peace to."

The man sighed again. "They don't need saving…"

"Are you bloody daft?" Starling suddenly burst out. "The door disappeared as the Storm Hawks went through! As far as I know, there's no way for them to get back. Everyone saw it! I don't know why more people aren't doing anything about it. How do you expect them to return to Atmos?" Starling panted in frustration for a moment, then reclaimed her calm. "I'm sorry," Starling said bitterly, and still cross. "I shouldn't have yelled."

The old man said nothing to counter this point, yet nodded his head all the same. "I understand, Starling. We all wish that the Storm Hawks could be here… but they are not. They still have business to finish…" Starling remained quiet and wary, not sure which way the conversation was headed. "They shall forever be honoured here…" He ran his hand across the page of his book, which laid open on the desk. Starling glanced at manuscript and saw it was the squadron registry. It was open to the newest page where the most recent entry lay inked onto the paper. Below it were the printed names of the team… still awaiting their owners' signatures…

Starling turned away from the book and back towards her own research. "They way you talk makes it sound like they're already dead."

"Starling!..." The old man couldn't conceal the falseness of his surprise at such true accusations, and Starling frowned as she realized she had hit an all-too-real fact.

"The first chance of true peace and you people grab it without a second thought about any of the consequences. What point is there to war and heroes if they are tossed aside and forgotten? You say I'm dampening peoples' spirits? Maybe I should. Shame on them for allowing themselves to live in their veiled fantasy of perfection while others are still struggling through the aftermath."

"Starling, you go too far." The councillor's voice rang with authority and anger in the hall yet was spoken softly and evenly. "Now I think it best you leave. _Now._"

Starling grabbed as many books as she could and rose to her feet. "Fine," she said bitterly. "I'll go." She walked away, books and paper in hand. However, as she reached the door she was stopped by the final words of the councillor.

"You need to have faith in them, Starling."

Starling turned and faced him. "I have faith. You are the one whom has given up. You presume them to be dead in a land which return is impossible? Shame on you and shame on the Atmos for losing faith."

She then turned and walked away, her back to the Atmos.

* * *

"Master?" The Night Crawler waited patiently for Cyclonis' next orders. One was not summoned unless they were about to serve a purpose.

"There is no need to wait any longer," Cyclonis stated with a cold smile. "Go get them."

* * *

"_He took… the Stork-mobile_." The sheer fury and impending doom that laced the statement as Stork spoke was enough to intimidate anyone – even a Night Crawler. "My baby!" He suddenly cried out. "My work! My… my!..." But the Merb was too appalled for words. All he could do was march back and forth on the bridge as he fumed.

"We'll worry about that later, Stork!" Piper slightly scolded him. "Right now we just have to find him!"

"With the way those things were following Domiwick, he wouldn't have stayed air-born for long," Aerrow took over. After the beasts and Domiwick had disappeared, the Storm Hawks docked back onto the Condor to re-evaluate the situation. "We should land and do some recon – try to find him if he _is_ still out there." The inflection in Aerrow's voice indicated all too clearly the possibility of the wayward explorer's well-being.

The squad nodded, knowing better than to bring the obvious counter-point to attention. The Condor landed in a clear area close by where they figured Domiwick may have been. The team walked out of the ship, flashlights in hand. The mist had settled into a more permanent and dense fog. It was grey and dark, the moisture silencing the air. The beams coming from the team's lights were only enough to reveal the first few feet in front of them.

"How are we supposed to find _anyone_ in this?" Finn asked to no one in particular, holding out his hand in front of him to test the limited visibility.

Aerrow turned to his squad and handed out radios. "We'll split up," he said. "But don't go too far. Just do a quick sweep and report back. I don't want anyone getting lost in this mess."

As he handed Piper her radio, she looked back into the eyes of her leader, worried. "I have a bad feeling about this, Aerrow."

"Don't worry," Aerrow said. "We'll be in and out. Trust me; I don't want to be out here anymore than you do."

So they split up, winding their way through the streets once again. The fog made everything eerily quiet. The occasional muffled voice over the radio came through fuzzy and faded, yet Piper found as she searched that her footsteps continued to echo on the cobblestone streets. It was loud in the silence and there was something not right about it. As the minutes passed, her feeling of unease grew.

It was this unease that caused her to give a small shout of surprise when she saw a dark figure approaching through the mist. However, a minute later it took on clearer form, and Piper breathed a sigh of relief to discover it was merely Junko whom had crossed paths with her.

"Junko," Piper gasped slightly. "You startled me."

"Oh, sorry," Junko apologized sincerely.

"That's alright," Piper replied with a smile. "I'm glad. This place is starting to give me the creeps."

"Ya, me too." Junko agreed. "We should probably radio in soon. We've been out here for a while, and there hasn't been any sign of – "

"Junko, look!" Piper exclaimed. She was pointing towards a hazy shape in the fog. "Is that what I think it is?"

Both comrades ran over and paused in surprise at what they saw.

It was the Stork-mobile, only it was badly damaged. It appeared to have been in a very bad crash, with a few parts of debris scattered about. Both Piper and Junko turned to each other with disappointment on their faces. There was no sign of Domiwick.

"Aerrow, come in," Piper radioed in. "Junko and I found the Stork-mobile. It appears to have crashed, only there's no sign of Domiwick anywhere!"

"Search the immediate area," Aerrow instructed. "We'll try to make our way over there as fast as possible."

Piper confirmed the location and put the radio away. "Well, Junko, let's see if we can't find the rest of what we're looking for."

"Maybe we should try in there," the Wallop suggested, pointing towards the entrance of a very large building.

"Not a bad idea," Piper agreed, adjusting the position of her flashlight accordingly. Together they made their way inside, and Piper gasped, staring wide-eyed at what the two had stumbled upon.

It was a library. Without a doubt, they had come into the largest collection of books to exist in the Atmos – including the library at Atmos Hall. Books lined the walls and sat on rotting wooden shelves. Many had found their way onto the floor, and piles of damaged and dusty volumes laid strewn about. Despite it being indoors, the fog had found its way in here too, and it concealed the ceiling from view, giving the impression that the staircases stretched on for miles. It was very dark and the feeling of dust was thick in the air. Piper was left speechless at the sight of the abundance of knowledge laid out before her.

"Oh my gosh! Junko, can you imagine what we could _learn_ from this place?"

Junko, not being the most intellectual Storm Hawk, remained focused on the task at hand. "Remember that we still need to search for Domiwick, Piper."

Piper gave her head a shake, clearing her thoughts and realizing that now was not the time. "Yes, of course. We'll think on this later."

They made their way through the library. Indeed, it was vast and contained many levels with spiral staircases leading up to more floors of information. They continued to examine the place in silence for a while, until a particular book caught Junko's interest. It laid open on top of a pile of manuscripts. There were many other identical piles strewn about, however, it was the illustration on the open page which seemed greatly significant.

"Piper?" Junko called over. "I think you should see this..."

"What is it, Junko?" Piper asked. Junko said nothing, but merely pointed to the open book. Piper, greatly curious, turned towards the pages below and yet again gasped.

It was the door. Or, it was a drawing of the door. However, it was definitely supposed to represent the portal through which the Storm Hawks had come. The detail was undeniable proof of that. Without needing any prompting, Piper picked up the book and immediately began to read. Junko waited silently, wondering what could possibly be written.

"This..." Piper stuttered after many minutes of reading. "This is amazing."

"What is it?" Junko asked, patience quickly waning to be replaced with mounting excitement.

"This book, it..." Piper's face continued to stay frozen in the half amazed smile even as she spoke. "It's an instruction manual, at least partly."

"Instructions?" Junko asked. "For what?"

"It's some kind of legend..." Piper said. "Or prophecy. Or both. I can't really tell, but basically, it talks about a person who is supposed to create a door between the Far Side and Atmos."

"Ya..." Junko said, not really making heads or tails of the situation. "That was already done. We passed through it."

"No," Piper corrected. "This seems to have been written after the war with Cyclonis... when the first door was already locked. This must had been one of the last books written..." Piper said more to herself than to Junko. "Anyways, there's this person who is only addressed here as 'The One'. Apparently 'The One' is supposed to be the only person able to successfully create a new passage between Atmos and the Far Side. The connection between the two would usher in a new age for the world, the fate of which would be determined through 'The One'..." Piper broke out into directly quoting from the text half-way through her sentence, and lapsed back into silent reading.

"Oh no..." she half-whispered as realization hit her. "I think... I think this is what Cyclonis is planning!"

"What do you mean?" asked Junko.

"Think about it, Junko!" Piper said. "Cyclonis probably knows all about this place. Chances are she would know about this too! _This_ is how she's going to invade Atmos! She's planning on making another door! Listen, '...this can only be accomplished by someone with great power over...'" Piper broke off in mid-sentence, and her eyes grew wide.

Junko sensing something was amiss, asked, "Piper? What's wrong?"

"...someone with great power over... the Binding..." Piper whispered. "The Binding... the people of the Far Side knew about the Binding?" Piper stared off into space, lost in her own thoughts. "Did the Binding... _come_ from the Far Side?"

"Piper?" Junko asked, a little uneasy at his friend's dreamy disposition. "Are you okay?"

Piper shook her head again. "I'm alright. Time to think about that later. Anyways, what we need to do now is take this book and alert Aerrow. I feel almost certain that this _must_ be Cyclonis' plan."

Piper stood and faced her friend. "We should head out and –"

Out from the shadows behind Piper came a shape which attacked her from the back, knocking her unconscious. Piper fell, dropping her flashlight.

"Piper!" Junko yelled. He caught her before she could fall all the way to the ground, but in doing so he also dropped his own light. Another mysterious shadow crept in from the corner and landed a blow to the Wallop. Junko carefully laid his friend to the ground and activated his knuckle-busters, a fierce scowl lining his face. However, in the darkness his foes were invisible. The sounds of a scuffle carried out in the oppressive dark, but the Wallop would not be successful against the crawlers of the night.

* * *

Aerrow was annoyed at himself. Not only had this ill-fated 'rescue' mission carried out much longer than it should've had, but he had come into the exact circumstance which he had so often warned the rest of his team about.

He was lost.

Well, not completely lost. He knew his way back to the Condor, but too many unwise shortcuts led him far off the path which would have led him to the place where Piper had radioed in earlier. What should have taken a few minutes took several, and now he found himself stumbling through the ever-thickening fog, feeling more and more certain that this whole thing had been very unwise to begin with. He didn't even have Radarr to talk with, since the furry creature had stayed behind with Stork. They should have just left Domiwick to his own fate...

Aerrow scolded himself. He was a sky knight and it was his duty to protect those in need. Even if those who needed saving were complete jerks. Aerrow sighed and continued on for a little more. Regardless, he thought, they weren't going to find him in these conditions. He took out his radio and checked in on all channels.

"Guys, let's go back," he said.

"Finally," Finn's voice crackled over the speaker. "My hair's getting wet from all this fog."

"Piper, you didn't find anything else, did you?"

Static. Aerrow figured she must be getting bad reception. No matter, Junko was with her. "Junko? Any sign of Domiwick?"

Static on that end too. Aerrow's unease grew. He tried to calm himself by thinking logically. After all, if they were together, it's only natural that they'd both have bad reception... right?

"Finn, let's go find Piper and Junko before we head out. They're not answering their radios."

"Right-o," Finn said. "Let's just make it fast, this place makes me feel – ah!" Finn gave a shout and there were sounds of a scuffle.

"Finn? What's happened? Finn!" There were two blasts from the crossbow then static. Now Aerrow felt sure something was wrong. He should have paid heed to his intuition sooner... The feeling of being watched fell upon Aerrow, and he spun around, powering up his blades. "Who's there?" he yelled at the fog. Of course, there was nothing but silence. "Show yourself!" But even if the unseen foe were to stand two feet in front of the knight, Aerrow doubted he would have seen anyone. The fog had become a solid wall of white.

Aerrow thought he heard movement behind him, and spun on the spot. His face betrayed his fears and doubt, and he knew he was a sitting target. There was only one thing to do.

He ran.

As fast as he could, Aerrow bolted for the Condor. With any luck, the rest of his team would have the same idea. Even though the fog muted everything, Aerrow knew he heard pursuing footsteps. A shadow flew beside him in the mist, and as Aerrow turned his head to look, two red eyes stared back at him out of the haze. A moment later, they were followed by the rest of the Night Crawler, lunging to the side in order to try and tackle Aerrow to the ground. Aerrow jumped out of the way at the last second and continued to run, knowing that there must be more than one after him.

The fog made everything a mystery and a threat. As countless building loomed out of the street to block his way, Aerrow feared every time that there might be another Night Crawler lying in wait. However, he was lucky, and was able to outrun his pursuers.

Eventually, he came to the place. The Condor sat in the clearing, waiting patiently for its squad to return home. Aerrow gave his muscles one final push, using all his energy to scrambling into the ship. The moment he passed the hanger doors, he threw the immediate lockdown switch. The hanger bay doors closed and locked firmly in place, as would every other door on the ship leading to the outside. It was then that Aerrow, panting and dripping with a mix of sweat and mist, could finally breathe a sigh of relief. Nothing could get in now.

Aerrow then turned his attention to possibly the even more pressing matter at hand – where was the rest of his team?

"Piper?" he called. "Finn? Anyone?"

Aerrow made his way to the bridge, knowing that at least two of his friends were alright. "Stork? Radarr?" He asked, opening the bridge door. But alas, no one was there.

Aerrow began to feel a totally new kind of fear, and he approached the helm, glancing around as he did so. "What happened?" he wondered to the room aloud.

He then realized that there was a note taped to the helm. Aerrow pulled it off, the distinct feeling of unease mounting as he touched the brittle paper. Silently he read:

_If you want to see them again, come to the tower. I'll be waiting. Be a good little boy and cooperate. Not like you have a choice. – MC_

As Aerrow read the cruel words, he crumbled the note in fury and tossed it to the ground. He knew Cyclonis was evil – but this went too far. He leaned against the center table, palms supporting his shaking body against the cold steel. He tried to stabilize himself, but the fury grew too strong, and with a sunken head, he shouted anger into the empty mist.


	5. Decision

_AN: __YAY! My fave chappie! OMGFHSK! If you people don't review for this one, I am going to be uber depressed. I love conflict. AND the Dark Ace is in this one, so I know that'll make some of you happy. AHH! I'm just so pumped! XD Btw, did I mention that I suck at writing for the Dark Ace? AUGH! Yes, I know it seems pointless and OOC, but it's important later! REVIEW!_

Chapter 5: Decision

It really wasn't what he was expecting. But then again, what _did_ he expect? He would tell Cyclonis 'no' then all of a sudden his life would turn just peachy? Ya, right. The Dark Ace leaned up against a sheer rock face, his skimmer standing not three feet from him. Arms crossed, he looked towards the distant tower. Stupid... he had let his emotions get the better of him.

But it wasn't just the events at the end of the war that was weighing on the Dark Ace's mind. Truthfully, it didn't bother him much that he had come close to death. In his line of work that was only to be expected. No... what was bothering him was what he was going through now. Ever since he had waken in this strange land he felt

_(guilty)_

something strange. It was stirring behind his mind – the kind of nagging thought that you've forgotten something important, yet no matter how hard you try, you can't remember what.

The Dark Ace rolled his eyes and sighed. He knew he would have to go back to Cyclonis sooner or later. Right now, his vote went to later. She could manage without him. Besides, he still wasn't too fond of her (and that was putting it mildly). Instead, he turned his gaze to the vast rocky plains of the Far Side. How far he came... Without realizing it, the Dark Ace found his thoughts were straying into memories he'd rather not recall...

_I followed him closely through the crowded streets of Atmosia. I often stayed with Lightning. Truthfully, it amazed me that he did not get tired of my company – I often did. I was by no means spectacular. My thin and stringy build looked weak compared to Lightning's broad physique. Walking beside him, the contrast was woefully obvious._

_"But that's what I'm saying!" I tried to argue. He wasn't listening. No one ever listened. "Think of the sheer forces and the complications that arise behind such tactics."_

_Lightning smiled, amused at my thoughts, apparently. Laughing at me..._

_"Settle down," he said behind that annoyingly false smile. "It's not like we're taking on Cyclonia anytime soon. Much can change."_

_"You don't understand." How could he? He never accepted anything I said. No one did. I was just the weak sidekick. Everyone knew it, but they were too 'nice' to say anything about it. Not that they didn't acknowledge it in other ways. Making me co-pilot was one. Having Lightning always there to babysit me on missions... "With the way things are now, it is virtually impossible to take down Cyclonia. How can you be so optimistic when in all probability you know we'll lose?"_

_Lightning stopped walking and turned to look at me fully in the face. He chuckled slightly – laughing at me again – and shook his head. "We only lose the war if we decide to lose."_

_I merely stared at him quizzically. I didn't understand what he meant._

_I still don't._

The Dark Ace gave a start and looked around nervously. Did he dose off? It seemed possible, what with everything he had been through... but ...there seemed like there was still something there. It faded like a half-remembered dream, but it left that tell-tale smudge behind. The Dark Ace thought... and his thoughts turned to Lightning.

He gave a half-hearted laugh. Now _that_ was

_(to be expected)_

stupid. Why would he be thinking of Lightning _now_ at all times? But as the face became clearer in the Dark Ace's head, he realized that was what had been nagging him.

"Lightning?" The Dark Ace questioned aloud, then laughed at himself. "As if..." The Dark Ace didn't have a guilty bone in his body. He had never had a second thought about the decision he made that day. After all, all he ever really wanted was

_(to be respected)_

to be powerful, and to have power you had to step on a few people on your way up. So what if he killed Lightning? He had never respected him in the first place. Yet the Dark Ace's long-aged excuses wouldn't ease his mind this time. The Dark Ace rapidly became annoyed as he realized that this thought wasn't going away.

"Get out of my head," The Dark Ace mumbled, but the feeling wouldn't obey. Something about this place was pulling it to the surface. Something about the Far Side...

The Dark Ace knew he wasn't thinking straight. He shook his head, trying to clear it but to no avail. Okay, so he decided to betray all of Atmos, but he only did so because

_(he was misguided by Cyclonis' empty promises)_

there was nothing else to do. Cyclonis was the only one who bothered to listen – and she promised him power. That was what he wanted... wasn't it?

The disarray and schizophrenic nature of his thoughts continued to become more jumbled. He caught himself wondering how different things would be if he had decided differently. What if Lightning was still alive? These dark shadows of the past came flooding back to the Dark Ace, and with them, a part of himself seemed to be brought to light that he never before realized. It was as if a part of

_(his heart)_

his mind had been returned to him. The Dark Ace stumbled and fell onto his skimmer in the growing madness. "No..." he denied. "No... this isn't me. ... I don't care about anyone. I serve my own desires. I'm ruthless. I'm heartless. I'm cold and harsh. I'm pitiless and unfeeling. I'm... I'm..."

_(I'm lost)_

This time, the Dark Ace really did fall unconscious, and when he awoke several minutes later, it was a relief to feel that... _whatever_ had happened was over. However, the new feeling was still in the back of his mind. The Dark Ace could feel it gnawing away inside. For the first time in his life, the Dark Ace was horrified to discover that he felt

_(guilty)_

guilty.

* * *

It was what he was going to do. It was the only thing _to_ do... and he hated himself for it. But more than that, he hated Cyclonis for it.

Aerrow stood at the top of a rocky hill, looking down towards the base of the tower. These were the facts, plain and simple: he was outnumbered probably in the neighbourhood of about one hundred to one; even if he was able to sneak in, he didn't know the layout of the tower, meaning that he probably wouldn't be able to find where his squad was being held; finally, even if the first two facts were to be ignored, it'd be almost impossible to sneak back out again, especially if it were brought to anyone's attention that they had escaped.

Therefore, Aerrow figured that the only chance he had was to play Cyclonis' little game. He'd go inside and listen to what she proposed. If it was something that could simply not happen... well... Aerrow figured she was probably stationed in a room at the top, and hopefully with a large window akin to her old chamber on Cyclonia. If he had to escape he could probably jump out and use his glider to retreat. After that... well he'd just have to see what happened. With a sigh of regret, Aerrow walked down towards the tower's entrance.

* * *

He was thrown to the floor harshly. As Aerrow stumbled to his feet, he looked behind to see the two Night Crawlers who had 'escorted' him leave.

"Glad you could make it," Cyclonis' icy voice said.

Aerrow turned to face the front of the room, and wasn't surprised at all to find he was right; this room was almost identical to the chamber Cyclonis used to preside in. It was even complete with a large window at the front, a perfect vantage point for viewing the city far below. However, Aerrow wasn't about to try anything... not yet.

"I almost thought you weren't going to come," Cyclonis rang out in a sickly sweet tone, clearly mocking the sky knight's position.

Aerrow frowned at her in annoyance. "What do you want, Cyclonis?"

"Now, Aerrow," Cyclonis scolded, looking surprised yet not fooling anyone. "You mean you don't _know_?"

Aerrow scowled. Cyclonis was clearly in her prime; eating up the situation and savouring it for as long as possible. Yet the Storm Hawk said nothing.

"No?" Cyclonis asked with a smile. "Well that's too bad. I guess I'll have to explain it to you."

"Just get on with it," Aerrow said, patience rapidly vanishing.

"Manners, Aerrow. After all, I am here to offer you a deal."

Aerrow's face turned to cautious suspicion, and he eyed Cyclonis carefully. "What kind of deal?"

Cyclonis laughed her high-pitched squeal of delight. "Caught your interest, have I?"

Aerrow resolved to remain silent unless Cyclonis actually said something worthwhile.

"But of course I have. After all, I do have your friends." Aerrow continued with the silent stony act, but at the mention of his squad his face couldn't help but betray the smallest twitch of concern. It didn't go unnoticed and Cyclonis smiled even larger – a predator about to pounce. "Cooperate, and you might just be able to see them again."

Aerrow was tired of listening to Cyclonis gloat. "What do you want?" he asked again.

"Very well," Cyclonis approached the knight, her sweet childish voice finally gone to be replaced with a more business like tone, yet still completely evil. "To the point." Aerrow examined Cyclonis, unsure of what to expect. She still had a smile on her face, knowing she was in full control. "I have something you want. But of course, I'm not going to just hand them over for nothing in return. I propose a trade."

"A trade?" Aerrow asked. "For what?"

At this, Cyclonis' smile grew to an unnatural size, showing all her teeth in fierce delight. "Why, Aerrow... for you."

Aerrow was shocked, and there was no hiding it as he backed away from the steadily approaching Cyclonis. "What?"

"Is it really that surprising?" Cyclonis asked. "After all, you _are_ the leader of the Storm Hawks. Why would I want some pawns when I can take the king?"

Aerrow merely stood in silent thought. It still didn't make any sense. Why would she conduct her plan this way? If she wanted him, the Night Crawlers could have easily thrown him into whatever prison she had made. Then she would have all the Storm Hawks... why let some of them go? And why was he so important? Sure, he was the leader of the Storm Hawks, but realistically, he wasn't much stronger than any other members of his team – especially Piper when her Binding was taken into account. Something didn't add up...

"I can see you're confused," Cyclonis said. "Naturally, after all, even if your whole squadron was free there's nothing you could do to stop me." Aerrow scowled. "Essentially, Aerrow, it's your cooperation I want to trade for. You may be powerless, but you are an annoyance, like some pesky fly that refuses to be squashed." Cyclonis' anger showed slightly, but she quickly regained her composure. "You stay here, and the rest of your squad can wander around the Far Side for all I care. Just one condition – no plans, no escapes. Do this, and the Storm Hawks won't even be harmed."

It seemed logical enough to Aerrow, but it still felt that there was something Cyclonis wasn't telling him. "Why should I trust you?"

"Because," Cyclonis reasoned. "What other choice do you have?"

* * *

It was hard, not because of the situation _they_ were in, but because she knew what kind of situation Aerrow was in. Piper sighed to herself. She knew Aerrow must be frantic with the recent development. Worse, she was worried that he might do something reckless. That was Aerrow... always putting the safety of others before his own.

Piper turned to her friends whom were kept in the same cell. They had discussed escape earlier, but that seemed impossible with two Night Crawler guards outside the door. The walls were also reinforced, so no breaking through that. All they could do was wait.

Suddenly, through the small barred window of the steel door, Piper could spot a new Night Crawler come to join the other two guards. He whispered something and they nodded. Suddenly, the door opened, capturing the attention of all the cell's occupants.

"Follow me," the new Night Crawler hissed. The Storm Hawks looked at each other curiously, but knowing it wasn't a choice, rose to their feet and followed their captor.

He led them to the entrance of the tower. He didn't say a word the entire time, only heightening the Storm Hawks' curiosity. Piper suspected that something was up, but all other thoughts vanished from her head when she saw Aerrow standing at the entrance.

"Aerrow!" Piper yelled in delight. Ignoring the Night Crawlers, she ran to her friend, followed by the rest of the team.

Aerrow smiled as he saw his team come to meet him. "You're alright!" He sounded relieved as he hugged Piper.

"Of course we are," Piper reassured. Whether it was good or bad that Aerrow was here, in the midst of Night Crawlers, Piper didn't care. All that mattered for the moment was that they were a team again.

"Dude, what's going on?" Finn half-laughed with a smile.

Aerrow grew more serious and pulled away from Piper's embrace as he answered Finn's question. "You're free to go."

"Seriously?" Finn asked unable to believe it. "Sweet!"

But Piper knew something was amiss. It was clear on Aerrow's face. "Aerrow? What's wrong?"

By now everyone had noticed Aerrow's solemn attitude, and they waited tensely for whatever bad news might be coming their way.

"I..." At first it looked like Aerrow had second thoughts, but then his determination in his decision hardened, and looked down, away from his team. "I can't go with you."

"What?" Piper choked.

Finn stared at Aerrow, aghast at what he was being told. "You're joking, right?"

Radarr let out a bark of disproval.

"Aerrow," Piper said, grabbing him by the shoulders and trying to peer into his face. "Why not?"

"I made a deal with Cyclonis," Aerrow revealed. "You guys can go, but I have to stay behind."

"What?" Finn exclaimed. "No! You can't do this!"

"Aerrow," Piper said, trying to make him see reason. "With Cyclonis there _are_ no deals... Don't you see that she's going to betray you?"

"I have no other choice," Aerrow said, still unable to look Piper in the face. "Look around, if Cyclonis wanted, she could take any of us at any second. This was the only way to make sure you guys would be safe."

"So that's it, then?" Piper asked, both sad and angry. "We're just giving up?" It was meant to be sarcastic, but it was hard to tell through the mounting emotions.

"I'm not giving up yet," Aerrow said, trying to calm Piper. "There's still hope. You can still stop them, but _you're_ going to have to handle it. Alone."

"But we need you!" Junko suddenly blurted out. "The last time I checked, Storm Hawks don't surrender!"

"Junko, this is the only way!" Aerrow argued back. It was clear on his face how hard it was to deny his team. "Trust me!"

"But... Cyclonis will betray you!"

"Do you not get it?" Aerrow yelled. "There is nothing else I can do! You think I want to go through with this? You think I want to make this decision! It is all up to you now! There is nothing more I can do!"

Aerrow's outburst took his whole squad by surprise. Piper looked close to tears. "Aerrow," she begged. "Aerrow, you're a sky knight!"

"And I took an oath to protect Atmos," he reasoned. "By ensuring your freedom I'm living up to that promise. You're the hope of Atmos now, don't let me down."

"Dude, you're crazy if you think we're just going to walk out of here without you!" Finn continued to object.

Aerrow's limit had been reached, and he knew he wouldn't be able to face his team for much longer. "That's an order!" he yelled again. "Go!" He then turned his back to the Storm Hawks, and Night Crawlers closed in to take him back inside the tower.

"Aerrow!" Piper shouted out, meaning to follow him, but her path was blocked by even more Night Crawlers. "Aerrow!"

But he was gone. It was only after he vanished from sight when Piper noticed that he had slipped her a note. With the faintest glimmer of hope, she felt that this must contain Aerrow's real words. It would explain why he acted so harshly. Why he would do such a thing. It would tell them the plan. Aerrow always had a plan.

But all there was written on the paper was one painful sentence. As Piper read it, she could no longer hold the tears, and broke down into anguished sobs of betrayal. Junko held her in his arms, trying to support her shaking frame, yet not doing a very good job, since he was shaking himself. Stork and Finn stared at the spot where Aerrow had disappeared, and Radarr let out a mournful howl of loss. The wrinkled note stained with Piper's tears fell to the ground, its message displayed for all of them to read:

_Don't come back for me._


	6. Both Sides of the Story

_AN: __Let me start by saying that I'm sorry for the delay. I ran into a bit of a writer's block there, but it's pretty much vanished now. (Directly at StormHawksAwesomeness: Sorry, but since you weren't technically 'signed in' when you wrote the review asking when I would update, there was no link that allowed me to reply. I would have gotten back to you if I could. Sorries.) Also, I'm sorry to those whom I told that this would be the Binding chapter – it's not. I shortened it so I could update sooner – a choice which improved the flow of the separate parts of the story. Anywho, thanks to everyone who reviewed chapter 5. I'm so glad I'm getting all this feedback! It really makes my day._

Chapter 6: Both Sides of the Story

Starling was on edge. Then again, she had been on edge for quite a while now. Regardless, the questioning and suspicious looks she received when she landed on Aquinos were enough to make her second guess her decision to come here. _Ah well..._ Starling thought as she took another drink from her mug. _Too late to back out now._

Starling sat in one of many lakeside taverns. The establishments varied widely in quality, however, Starling wasn't choosey. She entered the most deserted one she could find and claimed the farthest table at the back. She did not want to be interrupted once her business started. It wasn't the most glamorous meeting place, yet Starling would gladly put up with the dirt and questionable patrons if it was the cost of some privacy.

Starling was just on the verge of wondering if she was wasting her time here, when Tritonn appeared. All heads turned to him as he entered, but he didn't acknowledge anyone; he glanced around for Starling. Upon noticing her, he made his way across the pub to the seat opposite where she sat.

"Tritonn," Starling politely acknowledged. She wasn't looking the best, but that was only expected considering the rumours of what she had been up to.

"Starling," he replied back. "I heard you're lookin' to have a chat wit' me."

Starling raised the mug to her lips, neither denying nor verifying what Tritonn said. However, she did not need to reply; she carried the offhand air of someone whom had important business to discuss.

"But that's not all I hear," Tritonn whispered in a slightly less friendly tone. "I hear you're o' mind to try and get to the Far Side..." Starling put down her mug, not meeting Tritonn in the eyes, perfectly aware of the impending argument that would follow. "...by _any_ means."

Now Starling did look at Tritonn – a silent confirmation of what he was implying. Tritonn frowned as he realized the rumours were right and he only remained seated in curiosity to hear Starling's side of the argument. "I've got half a mind ta leave right now, Starling." It wasn't a threat, yet without a doubt it was sincere. "Why don't ya tell me why you're _truly _here?"

"Tritonn," Starling spoke, swirling the remains of her drink slowly in her mug, knowing that choosing the right words were crucial. "The Council won't do anything to help. Now I have to seek out others who are willing to assist me."

"Assist ye with what, exactly?" Yet both Tritonn and Starling knew what.

"Tritonn," Starling said more confidently, stilling her glass. "I'm just trying to get the Storm Hawks back here. We owe them." Starling took a moment to consider her tactics, and eyed Tritonn intensely. "Some of us more than others." Her point did not go unnoticed, and Tritonn looked away from Starling, slightly ashamed of himself. "The Storm Hawks_ did_ help you, did they not?" It wasn't a question. "In fact, the cave they helped you seal – it wasn't just any cave, was it?"

"That's enough, Starling!" Tritonn objected, a little too loudly. The more curious bar-goers turned their heads at the outburst, but then Tritonn regained control of himself. "I know why you're here," Tritonn said, obviously trying to keep a check on his anger. "And frankly, I can't believe you'd have the nerve to come to me with such a request."

"Tritonn," Starling spoke with equal force. "I'm not here to argue. I'm here in hopes you'll understand. You're more level headed than most sky knights out there, which is why I felt sure this would be my chance." Starling could see that her subtle flattery had eased Tritonn's temper, and she had a hard time repressing a smile. "Won't you listen?"

Tritonn smiled and gave a half-willed scoff at his own presumptions. "Aye..." he conceded after a moment's silence. "Aye, I can't deny ye that." At Tritonn's words, Starling smiled. "Tell me what ya need. I'll listen."

"Thank you, Tritonn," Starling said, knowing that she had won the chance for an explanation.

"Don't be thankin' me yet," Tritonn corrected.

"Listen," Starling said, now able to reveal her plan and cast aside persuading tactics. "I've been looking into the Far Side. A lot of the research I've done has led nowhere, but passage through the endless caverns may actually be much more possible than most people would initially think." Tritonn gave Starling a wary look, but it went unnoticed by her. "If I could just get in... I know I could find a way through. Not only for the Storm Hawks, but think of all we could learn by having first-hand accounts of the Far Side. Think of what it would mean for Atmos!"

"Now just hold on right there, lass." Tritonn interrupted. "I can see where you're going with this, but it's just not gonin' to happen." He said it as sympathetically as he could, yet Starling's face, which had been filled with adventurous spirit and hope moments beforehand, now bore an expression of disappointment.

"What? Tritonn, I thought..."

"I said I'd listen, lass, not agree. I know that most if not all your hopes are restin' on this, but you have ta see it from my side. As the sky knight of Aquinos, I just can't allow the risk."

Tritonn was saying everything Starling feared he would, and her mood quickly changed to one of resentment. "Risk?" she asked cynically.

"Aye," Tritonn said dangerously, aware of the sudden shift in tension. "Think on it. There's only a chance that you'd be able to make it through. There's only a chance you'd find the Storm Hawks and make it back alive. But is there a chance those monsters will come out? No; _that_ is a dead certain fact. I'm sorry, Starling – I really am – but I simply cannot allow the safety of these waters to be put at risk for a mere _chance_."

Starling rose from the table, stony faced and obviously annoyed. "I see." That's all she said and began to leave. Tritonn was taken aback and rose from his chair and called after the knight.

"Starling, wait! I don't want there to be any ill-will 'tween us. Can't we come to some sort of understandin'?"

Starling was at the door and paused for a moment. She turned back to Tritonn and looked at him sadly. "Sorry, Tritonn," she said. "I can't help you."

"Starling!"

But she left. She knew she probably came off as unreasonable, but she couldn't help it. Everyone, _everyone_ had seemed to have given up. Excuses – it was nothing but excuses.

Starling jumped onto her ride, wanting to get as far away from Aquinos as possible. She flew into the air, and as the large water-filled terra behind her disappeared into the clouds, Starling knew she had only one chance left. It was her only choice, but to chase this lead, it would require a course of action that Starling was hoping she could avoid. Starling sighed as she realized what the recent developments meant.

This was going to be unpleasant.

* * *

Things were not good. But of course, that was an understatement. Things were terrible (end-of-all-hope by Stork's standards). And it had only been five days.

Five long days.

With no leader, the Storm Hawks were simply at a loss. At first, they tried to think of possible ways to get Aerrow out, but not a single plan was fully developed before it met its fate as a crumpled up piece of wastepaper. But not being able to form a plan was just a part of it. _Knowing_ Aerrow hadn't wanted them to come to the rescue was even more painful to bear. No matter what words of false encouragement the team members gave to each other, no matter what fruitless hope, Aerrow's final note echoed in their minds and hearts. And of course, he was more than their leader, he was their friend. Not knowing what fate he might meet in the tower made them feel powerless; they floated aimlessly in the clouds, unable to do anything.

Piper took over, as the team knew she would. Piper was always put in charge when Aerrow was gone, and the team respected her place as second in command – well – first in command now. She was able to offer the team a shred of direction, with the thought that they should once again look for Domiwick, only this time from the skies. The fog had finally cleared, and the city streets were visible from high altitude. The team took their skimmers out daily, not sure what they were looking for – everyone knew Domiwick was just an excuse for purpose's sake.

But then the search had to be called off.

Piper was sick again.

At first they said nothing – after all, they had all been through a lot. Most of the team figured Piper simply must had reacted harder than the rest of them. In Finn's terms she was 'after all' a girl. However, they knew that was no explanation at all. Piper was stronger than some of the team in many ways. She probably just caught a cold... or something...

_...or something..._

By the end of the third day, it was painfully clear that there was definitely something wrong with Piper, and the team feared they knew what. The pale skin, dark circles under the eyes, and rough coughing all pointed to one thing: the Binding. Piper denied everything that she was confronted with. On several occasions when Junko would timidly ask her if she were fine, she would shrug off the question, with a mumbled 'ya'. However, there was one time when she almost broke down. Finn confronted her, angry that she wasn't acknowledging the issue at hand. Piper retorted that the only issue was getting Aerrow back, and the whole argument fell to pieces. After many heated minutes, Piper ran to her room crying, and the team didn't talk for the rest of the day.

But it was the middle of the fifth day now, and Junko knew that if he didn't do something soon, they might end up losing yet another leader... He walked down the hall to Piper's room and knocked gently on the door.

"Piper?" he asked, quietly so the others wouldn't hear. Tensions between the Storm Hawks were high, and he didn't want anyone else coming into the already complex equation. "Piper? Are you okay?" Stupid question, but Junko didn't know what else to say. There was no answer, but Junko knew it was too early in the day for Piper to have taken a nap, so he opened the door.

He was saddened by what he saw. She just sat there, on the edge of her bed, staring into space, lost in her head. Piper looked worse, by why look any better? Junko sat softly down beside her. She still didn't acknowledge his presence, but Junko didn't say anything. About a minute passed, and then he couldn't help but ask again.

"Piper?"

She gave a start and looked around. Her eyes fell on Junko, only now realizing he was there, and greeted him dully.

"Oh... Junko. I didn't hear you come in."

Junko may not be the sharpest tack in the box, but he knew how to read his friends. Piper was embarrassed for not noticing Junko sooner, and though she denied it to everyone around her, she was perfectly aware of what was happening to her.

"Piper..." Junko said slowly, knowing he was entering dangerous territory. "You really should talk to someone..."

Piper half smiled. By 'someone' Junko obviously meant himself. Who else was there to talk to? Stork had grown even more sullen than normal and kept himself apart from the others. Finn was moody and huffy all the time, and Radarr had taken root in Aerrow's bedroom, silently mourning and refusing more than half the time to come out. "Ya..." Piper said, staring at the floor. "I should."

Junko wasn't positive how to interpret her response. It didn't sound like a denial, however, so he pressed on. "Do you think it's 'cause Aerrow's not here?" It was risky mentioning Aerrow, but Junko knew that they wouldn't get anywhere if the matter wasn't brought to light.

Piper sighed, not knowing if she was yet ready to talk about it. She looked at her friend – timid and concerned. She owed it to the others to not have to make them worry. "Ya..." Piper finally conceded. "Ya, it is."

Junko grew tense. The team had been told what had happened between Aerrow and Piper on the tower's edge, but that didn't mean they understood it.

"Maybe..." Junko hesitated. "You think you could use it with someone else?"

"No," Piper replied instantly, not harshly, just in realization of the absolute truth of the fact. "I don't know why, but it has to be Aerrow."

Junko was silent for many minutes, Piper pondering quietly by his side. "Piper..." he said again, breaking the silence. "This has happened a lot more quickly than last time, meaning it's probably more serious..." Piper said nothing. She didn't have to be told that, she already knew. "You think..." Junko continued. "When we were down below, looking for Domiwick, you found that book..." Piper sighed, knowing where this was going. "Do you think we might be able to find something in the Far Side to help you?"

"I don't know, Junko," Piper replied, tired, as if this was something she had been thinking about many times over. "I considered it, but with things the way they are now... how could I find anything?"

Junko frowned. This wasn't the Piper he knew. "Piper," he said, a little more forcibly than the gentle tones he had been using until now. "You can't give up."

Piper paused at the words for a moment, recalling what Aerrow had told her: _"I'm not giving up yet... you're the hope of Atmos now..."_.

Piper coughed, but behind the sickness eating away at her, a new determination suddenly seemed to burn behind her eyes. "What have I been doing?" Piper asked, more to herself than to Junko. She laughed hollowly which ended off with yet another hoarse cough. "Some leadership. Everything is falling to pieces." Piper then stood up, much to Junko's surprise (for she looked much too weak to stand). "You're right, Junko," Piper said with a smile. "It's time to get things back on track, and the first thing I'm going to do is have you and Finn go out on some recon. Maybe we'll..."

Piper trailed off, her fiery determination vanishing as fast as it had come. She swayed a little to the side, and Junko, realizing what was happening just in time, rose from the bed and caught her.

She had fainted.

"Piper?" Junko asked, worried about the sudden change, as fast as turning off a light. "Piper?" But she wouldn't wake.

* * *

"Stork!" Junko yelled, running into the bridge with Piper in his arms. Stork turned, hearing the urgency in Junko's voice. When he saw Piper unconscious, his sullen face turned to one of concern, and he bent beside her still frame as Junko laid her on the couch.

"What happened?" the Merb asked.

"We were just talking, and all of a sudden she just fainted! Mid sentence. I tried everything, smelling salts, you name it, but nothing's working!"

Stork bent lower to examine Piper. He hovered his hand over her nose and checked for a pulse. As he went about his diagnostic, Finn came in, closely followed by Radarr. As they saw Piper on the couch, they didn't need to ask what had happened – it had only been a matter of time.

"She's alright," Stork concluded. "For now. She's breathing alright, but if what you say is true, Junko, I don't know how long she might stay like this. Or what might happen if she does..."

Radarr squeaked, worried about his friend. Finn patted the top of the furry creature's head sadly. However, Junko, though worried, wasn't wearing an expression of fretfulness. He had a plan.

"Guys," he addressed to what little left of the team there was. "When Piper and I were searching the Far Side together, we came across a book that mentioned the Binding." Everyone listened silently to Junko, aware of the calm manner with which he spoke. "If she's right and the people of the Far Side _did_ know everything about the Binding... there's only one person who can help us now."

* * *

He wasn't pleased, not at all. In fact, he was entirely pissed off. But then again, he had good reason to be. He had been the head talon for years, and the moment Cyclonis finally got her hands on Aerrow for good, he wasn't informed? Well, rationally he knew why. _He_ was the one who turned his back on Cyclonis. Then again, the Dark Ace wasn't always rational.

He marched to the doors of the main chamber, a scowl on his face and sword in hand. The two Night Crawlers standing guard approached him, a little anxious, yet fierce nonetheless.

"How did you get past the other guards?" one of them hissed. "You are not welcome here!"

The Dark Ace ignored the pointless question and thrust the Night Crawler aside. He turned on the other with his sword. The dark figure blocked the attack just in time, but the Dark Ace continued to bear down on him with all his strength. "Make a bad choice," The Dark Ace whispered. "I dare you."

The untamed anger of the Dark Ace was too much even for the guards, so they stood to one side as the Dark Ace drew back, and entered the chamber.

She was standing there, back to the door, peering out the window as she always did. The Dark Ace said nothing. He merely approached her side silently and joined her in gazing across the land. They stood side by side, silent and still for many minutes.

"I knew you'd return."

The Dark Ace turned to Cyclonis, still angry yet able to keep a proper check on his temper. "Of course you did. You are, after all, holding my rival hostage."

"Rival?" Cyclonis asked, face concealed under her hood and still looking out the window. "Why, Dark Ace, that almost sounds implied that he's your equal."

"You know what I meant," The Dark Ace scowled. "I heard it from the Night Crawlers so I know it's true. Let me finish him."

"Why should I?"

The Dark Ace was struck speechless for a moment by sheer surprise, but then he turned to frustration and his anger grew by even more. "Why should you?" The Dark Ace quoted with irritation. "How could you not? Think of all the battles we've faced against each other. I haven't given years of service to be shoved aside!"

"I didn't say _you_ couldn't finish him," Cyclonis interrupted the Dark Ace's rant before he could embarrass himself even more. "I meant why should I kill him?"

Again the Dark Ace was temporarily muted by surprise. "What?" he almost yelled. "Why not? Think of what the Storm Hawks have put Cyclonia though! Take down Aerrow, and the Storm Hawks are finished! But you're telling me you're keeping him alive? Why?"

Cyclonis turned away from the window, still not showing the Dark Ace her face. "The Storm Hawks are destroyed as long as they are separated from their leader. Besides, there's still something nagging me regarding the knight. There's more research to be done. But I haven't the time to delve into details now. You miss things when you run off, Dark Ace."

The talon knew he was cornered. He couldn't be in on Cyclonis' plans and still choose to no longer serve her.

Cyclonis smiled. "Why are you here, Dark Ace?"

"I..." he didn't know what to say. Where else was there to go?

"Tell me Dark Ace," Cyclonis said, sitting on a throne-like chair at the side of the room. "Have you been feeling... different... lately?"

At this, the Dark Ace's eyes narrowed with suspicion. Did Cyclonis know something about the ..._guilt_... he felt? "I..." but there were still no words for it.

"Have you been feeling tired, dizzy, ..._weak_?"

Now the Dark Ace was a little confused. Yes, it was true. Lately he had not felt himself – like he was recovering from a bad case of the flu. But physical anomalies were the least of his worries right now... or so he thought. But did that mean that Cyclonis was clueless as to the real reason for the Dark Ace's discomfort? Silently, the Dark Ace vowed to himself to not tell Cyclonis about the... guilt.

"Yes..." the Dark Ace spoke slowly, sensing a trap. "So what of it? I've been through enough to justify it."

"Indeed," Cyclonis said with a carnivorous smile. "But that's not the reason why you feel the way you do."

The Dark Ace knew that if he were smart, he'd leave right then and there before the checkmate, but curiosity got the better of him, so he played into Cyclonis' hands. "What is the reason?"

"I told you that you were nothing without me," Cyclonis paused, enjoying every minute of her scheme. "I meant that literally."

"Literally?"

"You've felt the power of the Binding, have you not, Dark Ace? Pity you don't fully understand it, or you might actually have seen it coming. I feared you may had clued in when Piper became ill, but even then your blind obedience stopped you from seeing it. How convenient." The hood on Cyclonis' robe peeled back, and underneath was the face of not a girl, but a witch, insane with power and evil.

"The Binding is evil, Dark Ace. When I first started researching the Far Side, I found the Binding's true potential. But I also found that with all that power came a price. Someone has to pay – and it wasn't going to be me."

"What..." stammered the Dark Ace, now fully afraid of what sat before him. "What are you talking about?" Although he feared he already knew.

"The Binding preys upon its user. But after much work, I had it prey on _you_. My mastery is enough so that I've slowed the deterioration to a mere trickle, but leave now, and it'll rampage through you like a burst dam tearing apart the land. Basically, you have no choice – you never did. You belong to me."

"You..." the Dark Ace panted, lost for words at the sudden revelation. But then his fury ripped at the seams, and he ran to Cyclonis, meaning to attack. "YOU BITCH!"

Without batting an eye, Cyclonis pulled out her crystal staff and had the Dark Ace on the floor in seconds. She had aimed the crystal's power at his chest, and now he laid on the cold stone, teetering on the brink of unconsciousness. Cyclonis stepped down from her throne and placed a pointed shoe on the Dark Ace's chest, making him gasp in pain.

"You are a pawn." Cyclonis said. "You have always been a pawn. Even back when you were first recruited you were being deceived. You never meant anything to Cyclonia or to me. Once the Binding has completely destroyed you, I'll dispose of you as I see fit. You left your freedom behind when you chose to come into this line of work. A traitor doesn't deserve choices or freewill."

And without another word, Cyclonis left. The Dark Ace was devoid of strength, able only to lie on the floor and gasp painful ragged breaths. However, as the feeling of betrayal bore into his mind, he couldn't hold back an anguished yell into the empty, cold stone.


	7. Two Become One

_AN: __FINALLY it is done. I've been dreading this chapter ever since I first thought of it, and even now I'm not sure if it really turned out all that great… I cut out like, half the spirit's speech… (You peeps should consider yourselves lucky… I was seriously thinking about postponing the Binding chapter yet again… yet here it is in its crappy entirety.) Yes, I am aware that this is one of many chapters where I've started with Starling, and yes, I am aware that that is predictable and dull. However, I'm sorry, but in the long run it really was the only way to fit it in nicely between chapters (alternating between the Storm Hawks, Cyclonians and Starling). I suppose I could have worked it out nicer, but by the time I had all the details fully thought out in my notebook, I wanted to just get out and start already! No worries, this is the second last one where you'll see her first thing. Anywhos… I'm sorry, but long winded explanations are my weak point, so bear with me through this chapter 'kay? Chapter 8 will be like, the ultra epicness of all time (not really, I just like DA) so please don't give up on me now! XD (Btw, I'm sorry to those whom I haven't talked with in like, forever. I'm almost never online anymore since university started up. Sorry about that... don't worry, I'm still alive if you want to keep chatting. :D)_

_StormHawksAwesomeness: I'm not saying you need an account, I just meant that because you don't, I have to reply to you in this fashion, whereas normally I respond to questions as soon as I get the review. It's still alright, though. __Anywho, I think you misunderstood who was speaking. Cyclonis is the one who says "I knew you'd return," and then in the second paragraph, the speaker switches to Dark Ace. I thought it was clear enough to omit the need of stating the speaker since the Dark Ace was the one who did the returning, but looking back I suppose I should have made it clearer. Sorry 'bout that._

Chapter 7: Two Become One

It was dark and cold. Starling shivered and pulled her cloak closer as a foreboding wind blew past. It was a clear night, yet black, for there was no moon. Starling looked anxiously at the sky in anticipation. Even the stars were dimmed – the bright neon from the recently fixed Wayside diner polluted the sky with lifeless manufactured shades of blue and red. Starling stood, concealed from view and the warm, promising glow of comfort flooding out of the diner windows. She groaned silently to herself as she watched more late-nighters leave and enter their ship, no doubt flying off to their nearby home terra to take in a nice night's worth of sleep.

She hated stakeouts.

Yet this was her last hope. The plan was idiot proof, or so she hoped. Starling laughed quietly at her feeble joke. But then a shadow made its way around the back of the diner, and all traces of fatigue and humour left Starling's face to be replaced by seriousness; the target had come into sight.

Less than a whisper and moving with the wind, Starling tailed the target. It too, was wearing a hooded cloak akin to Starling's. The face was in shadow, yet Starling had no doubts she had found the right person. It was time to make her move.

The shadowy figure hovered on the edge of the light. The skimmer was refuelled and it was time to leave before any do-gooder sky knights showed up. The person turned to the ride, only to be met with another face in the dark.

"Going somewhere?" The accent gave her identity away. The target scowled as Starling pulled back her hood. There was only one thing left to do… run.

Starling pursued as the dark figure wove between the numerous cargo pieces out back. Crates of various sizes blocked Starling's way and prevented her from gaining on the subject. At the last moment, she chose to take a chance and veered off the subject's tail.

The dark figure looked back, grinning when the pursuer was nowhere in sight. The person continued to run – right into the sky knight.

Starling had gone around the other side of the diner to meet the target head-on. It could have failed if the person in question decided to run off in a different direction, but just as Starling predicted, the course followed through. Starling had her target on the ground and disarmed in seconds. "So good to see you again," Starling said sarcastically as she lifted the prisoner from off the ground and pinned her against the shady side of the diner. "…Ravess."

For indeed, the ex-Talon had been evading the law ever since Cyclonia went down. The pink-haired violinist turned to Starling with loathing. "So what?" she spat. "I suppose you're going to turn me in now, right?" Ravess hissed with the offhand yet angered manner that people who had resigned themselves to their fate so often adapted.

"Actually, Ravess," Starling smiled, glad she finally held the power in a situation of bargaining. "Today is your lucky day."

"Oh?" Ravess asked, not believing it for a second. She was still unable to attack or escape, for Starling had a fierce grip on her. "And why is that?"

"Because I have a proposition for you. I didn't track you down for nothing."

"Sure you didn't." Ravess sneered.

"Don't get smart," Starling warned threateningly. "You have no idea how tempted I am to just hand you over to the Sky Council, yet I won't."

Starling spoke truthfully enough, and the sincerity went noticed. Ravess couldn't help but satisfy her curiosity. "Why won't you?" This time it was a valid question.

"You're the only one who is able to help me. And I can help you. I doubt you want to spend the rest of your life in prison. Believe it or not, I have the power to greatly reduce your inevitable sentence. Willing to listen?"

Ravess acted like she pondered it for a moment, yet Starling knew it was all an act – the criminal had no choice. It felt good to be back in control of things…

"Fine," Ravess conceded. "I'll listen."

* * *

The door creaked as Ravess opened it, Starling close behind. She wasn't about to turn her back on someone who would likely betray her at any second. "This is it?" Ravess asked, looking around the small, dilapidated wooden structure. "This is an abandoned tool shed!" The place the two had entered was cramped and cluttered. A small bulb hung from the ceiling, flickering as if it might die out at any moment. A fly buzzed overhead.

"Oh I am _so_ sorry if it doesn't meet your standards!" Starling couldn't get any more sarcastic. "Know anywhere else nearby where we can talk in private?" Ravess was quiet. "Then sit down." Starling pointed to a small wooden table in the corner next to a large rotting desk. Ravess pulled up one of the only two still standing chairs and grudgingly sat. Starling followed suit, making sure to sit between Ravess and the door – not that she doubted her own skills in taking on Ravess if she decided to attempt an escape, but a conversation tended to flow more smoothly when one participant wasn't trying to make a mad dash for the door every five minutes.

"I'm busy, Sky Knight, so why don't you just make this quick?"

"You're busy?" Starling couldn't help but ask, humour filling her voice. "Doing what? Running from the law? I think you've more than failed in that." Ravess scowled, and as Starling spoke, meaning for it only to be a joke, she actually realized she was entirely correct. Ravess did look put out. Her face was very thin and boney, with dirt and dust filling in the creases. Her hair looked matted in places and had lost its sheen. All in all, Ravess looked like a mess. She wasn't cut out for a life out of luxury.

"Are we here to make a deal or to throw witless banter at each other?" Ravess growled.

Starling realized it was tactless of her to have resorted to such childish comments, and felt ashamed – even though she would never admit it to Ravess. "You're right," she agreed. "I do have something to discuss with you."

Ravess crossed her arms impatiently, waiting for the knight to continue.

"Even you've probably heard what I've been up to," Starling started.

"Some things here and there," Ravess answered cryptically, not really giving an answer at all.

"Then you know I want to take out for the Far Side, and I need some help," Starling replied, not in the mood for games.

Ravess raised an eyebrow in interest. "The Far Side…?"

"I'm just going to cut straight to the point," Starling said. "I've heard of the adventure the Storm Hawks had in the stratosphere – and I heard you were involved."

Ravess didn't respond.

"But most of all," Starling continued. "I heard Aerrow travelled around the Far Side in a skimmer launched into the exosphere. It was launched by something _you_ had built, was it not?"

Starling waited for Ravess to respond, yet the ex-talon was speechless for many moments. At last, she had chosen her words. "How do you know about all of that?"

Starling laughed half-heartedly. "The Storm Hawks are famous now, Ravess. I wouldn't be surprised if a book was written about their adventures. The point is, I can tell by the look on your face that the story is true. What I need to know is if you can build that machine again."

At this, there was no concealing the fact that Ravess was genuinely amazed, and a little fearful, of what the sky knight had in mind. "You want to attempt the same feat they went through?" she asked, appalled at the notion, too surprised to even remember to frown. "Are you insane?"

"It's my only hope left," Starling replied, straight-faced and grimly determined. "I can't get around the border mountains or under. The only course of action left is to go over, and to do that, I need to be launched into the exosphere."

"Forget it!" Ravess protested, rising from her chair in defiance, only to be met with Starling face-to-face. "I'm not going to partake in your ridiculous fantasy. The Storm Hawks made it back by pure luck! You try going up there, you won't be coming back."

"By this time, I'm not even concerned about getting back," Starling said, still deadly serious and maintaining a face of stone. "I just want to get to the Far Side. Even if there _is_ no return, at least I'll be able to find the Storm Hawks, or at least discover if they're alright. But not going... that's not even an option anymore. I can't stay here, watching everyone slowly forget the people they owe their lives to. I can't bear to sit back and do nothing! It's for that reason..." Starling had tried to keep her emotions in check in front of Ravess, but her passion had gotten the better of her, and she found herself burning with the desire of her will. "It's for that reason that I have to try!"

Ravess raised an eyebrow at the knight, silently evaluating her past enemy. Starling calmed from her outbreak and stared down Ravess just as hard. Against her better judgement, Ravess sat back down. "How much do you know about the Far Side of Atmos?" the pink haired fighter asked casually.

Taking this question as a good sign, Starling also sat down. "I know enough. Although, from what I've read, very little can be considered fact. I don't think it's possible for anyone to have a truly informed concept of the place."

"Cyclonis did," Ravess retorted back without a moment's breath – although, it was merely a fact, not an argument. "I don't know how or where she got her information, but Cyclonis knew plenty about it. True, she revealed only what she wanted, but with the way she spoke you could tell... she was connected with the Far Side."

"Connected?" Starling asked.

"Oh, you mean you didn't hear that story?" Ravess asked with a cruel smile. Starling scowled. "There was a giant beast guarding the door to the Far Side," Ravess continued. "Cyclonis called it a family pet. I don't know what you make of it, but to me that pretty much implies that Cyclonis was a lot more involved with the place than she led most people to believe."

Ravess could tell that this was news to Starling. She looked at Ravess intent and silent, listening to every word she said. "Regardless," Ravess turned away, acting aloof and distant. "We've ventured off topic. Even if I was to build you this launcher and help you get to the Far Side, you still haven't told me exactly how I'll benefit."

At this Starling smirked. It was negotiation time. "I told you," Starling said. "Believe it or not, my opinion is highly valued with the council. In fact, the leader told me himself..." Ravess turned an eye towards Starling, willing to listen. "If you help me with this," Starling continued. "I'll write a note to the council, explaining the circumstances and your act in the part. Call it a character reference. I'll vouch for you and I'm sure that my sole vote will either greatly reduce or eliminate your sentence. Think on it – no more running from the law. No more of these..." Starling gestured around, "...late night engine crystal runs. Although, that means you'd have to keep your nose clean. I can't give you diplomatic immunity (I doubt anyone with half a brain would), but my word counts for something, and that's what I offer in return – my word."

Ravess turned to Starling, scowling – not a good sign. "And I'm just supposed to believe that?" Ravess snapped. "I'll take some note and go run off to the council, assuming that I would be able to leave? You must take me for a fool."

"I swear to you, I'm not lying!" Starling reasoned. "Read the note beforehand if you want! Can't you see that this is a genuine deal? Why else would I have spent all this time tracking you down without making a move for arrest?"

Ravess cocked an eyebrow and crossed her arms, still not believing what she was being told. "...Why?"

"What?" Starling asked innocently, not knowing what it was Ravess asked.

"Why you? There are plenty of sky knights across the Atmos that the Storm Hawks have helped. They seem content to leave the Storm Hawks to whatever fate they're dealt in the Far Side, so why are you so determined to come to their aid?"

Starling's steadfast face fell into emotional speculation. For a long time she remained silent, debating whether or not to speak... but what difference would it make now? "The Storm Hawks offered me a place on their team, once. Did you know that?"

"No," Ravess replied. "I didn't."

"I turned them down. After my team... I had accepted life as a solo fighter." Things had grown awkward in the tool shed. Ravess didn't know why the knight was telling her so much, yet the feeling of tense discussion hung in the air, compelling the ex-talon to listen to her words. "Yet..." Starling continued. "I never forgot the offer, and deep down, I found myself wondering what it'd be like to be a part of a team again."

Starling stared at the table, brought back to memories and feelings long since buried and forgotten. "I was too cowardly to accept. I didn't want to experience the same pain – the same heartbreak, yet all along I was depriving myself of that which I wanted most."

"Which was?" Ravess prompted.

"To be a part of a team again, to have friends nearby whom I could rely on and trust. Of all the squadrons I know, the Storm Hawks were the only ones who offered to accept me. It didn't matter if I joined or not – a part of me already knew that I was committed to their team. That's why..."

At this, Starling looked back up into Ravess' eyes and she shone with the fiery determination of one who cannot be stopped. "That's why I can't give up on them anymore than they would give up on me! I can't fail my team! Not twice..."

All at once, Starling realized whom she was talking to and the inappropriateness of everything she said. She blushed and turned away, deeply embarrassed and ashamed that she would so easily show her weak side and secret thoughts to a complete enemy. She looked down and to the side, turning her face away from the light overhead. She didn't say anything, but neither did Ravess. They remained silent, not sure what to make of the other. Eventually, Starling recovered and regained her nerve.

"Are you going to help me or not?"

Ravess leaned back in her chair, amused. "Well, far be it from me to stop you if you want to embark on such a crazy mission. As long as I benefit, I couldn't care less what your reasons are." But she said it with a smile, and Starling knew that she accepted. Now, they were partners, and no matter what happened, they were in this together.

"Deal," Starling said with a smile, holding out her hand.

Ravess grasped it in her own. "Deal. But don't get this wrong, sky knight, I still don't like you."

"Nor do I like you," Starling smirked.

They shook.

* * *

Two skimmers dove into the streets of the Far Side. They moved quickly with a target in mind, yellow following green. Beforehand, there was some debate if this idea would work or not, but what other choice did they have?

They landed near the entrance of the temple. Finn looked up at it in worried anxiety, Junko pulling up beside him. "You sure about this?" Finn asked, turning to his buddy. The temple still maintained its dilapidated and menacing aura, even though the Storm Hawks knew it was perfectly safe.

Junko looked down at his arms sadly, for cradled between them was Piper's still frame. "It's our only hope..." Junko reasoned, turning towards Finn. The sharp-shooter nodded, trusting the Wallop completely. Without anymore to say on the subject, the two proceeded into the temple on foot.

It was darker inside. The strange green light which had illuminated their way before was gone. Junko felt it was somehow fitting – yet he couldn't place why.

They came once again to the doorway which led to the spirit. Junko gave in to a nervous glance at his buddy. Finn didn't look all that confident himself, yet he smiled and gave Junko a thumbs-up, knowing that his friend would feel better with the vote of confidence. Junko's resolve strengthened, and together with his buddy, they entered.

It was the same as before, only darker. There was no sign of the spirit, yet the statue remained standing in the exact place it had been previously. Junko approached the altar apprehensively; Piper still nestled between his arms.

"Uh..." Junko stammered, not sure if he would get a response. He looked behind himself where Finn was standing. The blond said nothing but half-smiled back at his friend. Junko turned back to the stony face and sighed, annoyed with his own uncertainty. "Hello?" he asked. "Miss spirit... thingy?"

There was no response. With each silent moment that ticked by, Junko's fears only grew, but then, thankfully, there was a glimmer of green light from within the statue's stone.

"Why are you here?" the spirit finally asked. Junko was taken aback; it wasn't the greeting he had expected. The question wasn't intended to be mean or harsh, yet there was definitely a cold undertone to the faded words. She had only half-appeared; the light was dimmed and smeared, like it had come through a foggy window.

"Please," Junko implored. "We need your help. We need... to ask you something."

"There is nothing more to be said," the spirit stated matter-of-factly. "At least, not to you."

Junko didn't know who the Spirit might be referencing, but he didn't care. All he cared about was the fact that their only hope was beginning to fade... "Wait!" he yelled out after her. "Just wait one second! What do you mean there's nothing to say? I haven't even asked you anything yet!" He wasn't angry, yet the seriousness and stubbornness of his Wallop heritage began to shine through.

Looking like it was against her better judgement, the spirit remained where she was, curious at this Wallop.

"Please!" Junko pleaded again. "Our friend needs your help..." He laid Piper gently at the statue's feet. The spirit looked down at her pale form, and despite the dire circumstances, Junko couldn't resist but feel a trace of hope. Behind the spirit's empty eyes glowed a faint glimmer of understanding.

She reached out a hand downwards towards Piper. It didn't make contact, but the spirit seemed to understand regardless. She was silent and deep in thought; Junko and Finn waited with baited breath. Finally, she spoke, "Whom does she Bind with?"

Junko and Finn exchanged glances, knowing where this would lead. "Umm... Aerrow," Finn replied.

"I see..." the spirit mumbled, still focused on Piper. "Yet he is not here..."

Junko and Finn didn't bother to ask her how she knew this. They both knew that they wouldn't get a straight answer.

The spirit thought it over for many more minutes, but then she turned to them sadly. "Very well," she conceded. "I'll tell you what you want to know, even though I'm not sure how much help it will be."

"Please," Finn begged, stepping forward. "Anything is better than nothing.

"Alright," the spirit sighed. "As you both no doubt suspect, this girl is plagued by the Binding. Many people of the Far Side used to study this force. It is a complex and sophisticated power. You had better pay attention; its mysteries are not easy to comprehend – even with years of study."

Finn and Junko both nodded, willing to listen.

"Like the sky and the clouds, the Binding has always been a part of this world. It originated with its existence and with it, will end," the spirit began. She held out a faint green hand, palm upwards. Above it, hovering slightly in mid-air, appeared the apparition of a string.

"To explain such a complicated power with theory alone would render comprehension impossible, so imagine it as such – the Binding is a knot. Tied successfully, it will last and remain strong. However..." The spirit paused to allow the projection of the string to take form. It wrapped around itself with apparent difficulty, and it looked unstable and weak. "It takes two to Bind. If a person attempts to master the power by his or herself, the Binding will turn in onto its user. The knot will unwind and the string, unravel..." As she spoke, the knot did indeed fall undone, and the small fibres of the string frayed at the ends and fell apart.

"Wait a minute!" Finn interrupted. "You're saying that without Aerrow, Piper is doomed?"

The spirit gazed sadly into Finn's eyes. "Perhaps, but it is not uncommon for beginners to experience this hardship. Admittedly, she has come dangerously far into her own unravelling, but there is still hope... Has she ever recovered successfully before?"

The spirit didn't need a spoken answer. The questioning and curious looks from both Finn and Junko were answer enough.

The spirit smiled. "I can tell from your expressions that you know what I am referring to." A new apparition appeared. This time, it was of two strings. "One string can wrap around the other," the spirit continued, her words playing out in the illusion before her. "It will work for a time, but it wears out one string out while the other merely participates on the sidelines. For the Binding to be truly, _completely_ successful, both must interact with each other. The two strings must be as equals – sharing the burden and making the knot tight and firm."

The spirit paused, and as Finn and Junko reflected on her words, they knew them to be true.

"If the knot holds overtime, the strings will grow into the shape, and take on its form even when separated from one another." The knot came undone, and the spirit's words remained true, for indeed, the strings retained their shape, the form of what used to be a knot still visible. "It is their memory and can only be retained through practice," the spirit informed. "However," the vision of the knot disappeared, and she turned her attention back towards Piper. "This Binding is still too new. Although she may have been successful in tying the knot once, it will take many more times and much more practice for her to truly master the danger inside her. She cannot be separated from her other half for long."

"Let me get this straight," Finn said, shaking his head slightly, trying to put together everything the spirit had told them. "Since Aerrow is the other person that Piper binds with, he needs to be with her so that the Binding doesn't... well..." he motioned to Piper's still frame. "...And with more time this problem will just... go away?"

"More or less," the spirit approved. "Remember, this is only the absolute basics. The Binding is truly much more complex. Upon mastery, it can be changed and warped into different forms. It may even be transferred or erased... but that is of no concern now. Doing such things without the proper caution and training is foolish and extremely dangerous. What should be your top concern now is finding a way to reunite her with her other half."

"But..." Junko stammered. He didn't finish what he was going to say, yet it was painfully obvious what he was thinking: getting Aerrow back was impossible. Finn eyed his friends sadly as he faced the daunting truth.

"Have no fear," the spirit reassured them with a smile. "Your knight is special. I have faith in those whom he's placed his trust. You will succeed." The spirit looked down again to face Piper before her. "Two will become one again."


	8. Friend and Enemy

_AN: __WOW this came out fast, but like I've said many times before, this is one of the chapters which I've been looking forward to since the beginning. With any luck this writing steak will keep up, since chapter 9 is also expected to hold many a twist. Please tell me what you think since I have no idea if this is actually any good or not. I try to keep it IC but it's just so annoying writing for Dark Ace sometimes (yet fun). Does that make any sense? Anywho, let's get started, shall we?_

Chapter 8: Friend and Enemy

What he wouldn't give for some news… something, _anything_ would be better than what he had now. What did he have? Nothing.

Not knowing what was going on was tearing Aerrow apart. He didn't know how his team was doing. He didn't know if they had a plan, if they were planning on launching an attack, or even if they were going to try and head for Atmos… nothing. He didn't even know if Cyclonis lived up to her word. It made him feel like a fool. He had completely surrendered himself and she could betray him at any moment. He knew it was the only way… his knight's intuition told him so. Yet it still wouldn't soothe his mind. It was still giving up. It was still surrender… something he never intended to do. Something his _team_ would never expect him to do.

Aerrow paced the length of his dank, dark cell. The only furniture was a hard wooden bed with a worn brown sheet. The walls were cold steel and windowless. The only source of light came from a barred gap in the door, leading outside where Aerrow knew two Night Crawler guards stood. He leaned up against a wall and sighed deeply. He didn't care what happened to him. In all honesty, it didn't really matter anymore. What weighed most heavily and foremost on Aerrow's mind was his team.

What did they think of him? Was he too harsh on them? Aerrow prayed they understood, but of course, he couldn't know. He always had a plan… well… not this time.

Aerrow closed his eyes. The only thing that kept him going was his faith in his team. He had seen what all of them were capable of. They could get by without his guidance. They could move on… Aerrow reasoned that worrying was pointless, even though he couldn't help it. His squad was strong. He could even recount all the times when they had been able to handle hardship single-handedly…

_He flew as fast as he could through the deep chasm. He could see the giant Verroc with Finn in its clutches. He reached out a hand to try and reach his friend, but he was too late. Just as he flew past, the monster swallowed Finn. He circled, unable to believe what he had just witnessed, but evidently, Finn wasn't finished yet. With a smoky belch laced with what appeared to be green flare fumes, Finn came flying out of the Verroc's mouth. Aerrow grabbed his hand and pulled him onto the skimmer, relieved the sharpshooter was alright..._

_He flew Junko down onto the top of the mountain. The carrier was getting steadily closer. For that fleeting moment of panic, Aerrow felt that this task was more than impossible. Yet Junko came through. With a grinding sound of metal and stone, he grabbed hold of the ship and stopped it in its tracks. But that wasn't all… he actually lifted the carrier out of the air. Aerrow circled, amazed at the pure strength and solid will of his friend. He smiled and Junko smiled back…_

_Aerrow turned with a smile as he saw his favourite furry blue creature come running towards him from disembarking the reclaimed Condor. Somehow, Aerrow couldn't begin to imagine how, Radarr had managed to survive inside the leviathan. Despite his co-pilot being covered in strange purple goo, Aerrow picked him up into the air, holding him close, happy in the recovered friendship..._

_Stork. He piloted the squad out of too many bad situations to count. He steered them away from the Murk Raiders. He navigated them through magma caves of the Wastelands. He even successfully led them on foot through the Black Gorge..._

_Piper. They swayed in the piercing wind off the tower's edge. He gazed down sadly at her weak face. He still believed in her. They were together…  
__He sat back to back with her, trying to focus as hard as she must be trying to do. She called out the power successfully. How good it felt to fly…  
__He fought side by side with her inside the inner sanctum. With her power they couldn't be defeated…  
__He held her in his hands after she had passed out. The Binding was taking its toll…  
__He walked with her through the stony ruins. It was only a joke, yet the smile was so sincere…  
__He placed his hand on her shoulder as they walked back to the Condor together…  
__She doubted herself but even when he was miles away, he called out to her. 'I trust you,' …  
__He gave her his helmet so that she may return to the surface. He could have said many things, but instead he chose one…_

"_It's me. I'll find a way."_

The memory gave Aerrow a jolt. He was brought back to reality as quickly as if he had been given an electric shock. He'd find a way…? He sighed and looked around at his pathetic surroundings as he slumped slowly to the ground. It was only a whisper, but Aerrow knew he had to say it. "I'm sorry, Piper…"

The minute the words were out, a noise from outside the cell caught Aerrow's attention. He stood up again and approached the door, senses alert. Someone was yelling – they seemed agitated. No, not agitated – _furious_.

"…protector… .. . .. …believe… . …him…"

The shouting was a far ways off, yet there was no doubt that in time Aerrow would be able to hear every word the person was saying. It sounded like the noise was coming this way.

"…lied!…. .. .spoil everything!…. . ..AERROW!"

The last word was screeched through the halls of the tower, and the sudden rise in volume and sheer manic anger made Aerrow stumble back from the door. There was no doubt now as to whom it was – Cyclonis.

As predicted, the sounds of fast-paced footsteps made their way to the outside of the cell door. Cyclonis didn't bother to pause to consult the guards – she merely burst straight in.

"You liar!" she screeched at Aerrow. "You filthy scum of the earth! You have misled me this entire time! Foolish, devilish trickery!"

Aerrow was completely shocked and at a loss for any reason why Cyclonis was acting this way. She was not the Cyclonis he knew; this was a witch – corrupted with power and evil intentions, paranoid in her beliefs and delusional with might.

"What do you mean?" Aerrow protested, only to hold Cyclonis back. He knew there would be no reasoning with her in this state.

"Stop your games!" Cyclonis hissed. "I know who you are! You are not a sky knight! You never were and you have misled me the whole time!"

"Not a knight?" Aerrow asked, entirely confused and now fearful of Cyclonis' mental state. "What are you talking about?"

"LIAR!" Cyclonis bellowed. "You have gotten the better of me for the last time! You will not stop me from taking over the Far Side! Do not think that your precious world can resist me!"

"Far Side…?" Aerrow stammered. "…my world?"

But Cyclonis had delved too far into her insanity, and she turned, suddenly, eerily, stony faced away from the knight. Silently and impossibly calmly, she turned to a person out of sight beyond the doorway. "Take him," she ordered.

Before Aerrow could attempt to make any sense of the situation, two Night Crawlers descended upon him, dragging him out of the cell to a location that Aerrow could only suppose would lead to his death.

* * *

He was thrown harshly onto a cold steel floor. His head scraped against the ridges, and he could feel the scratches form on his face. As he tried to steady himself, he could hear the two Night Crawlers leave. Aerrow didn't know what to make of it, so he thought it best to examine his surroundings.

He was in a large, perfectly cylindrical room. It was very bright and very sterile – menacingly so. However, even though he knew (or at least suspected) that he was inside, the room was full of scattered fog, not unlike the mist he had encountered earlier since coming to the Far Side. He tired to look up at the ceiling, (if there was a ceiling) but all he could make out was bright light mixed and spread throughout the haze. It was harsh on Aerrow's eyes after being in the dark for so long, so he was forced to revert his gaze back down towards the floor.

"Not what you were expecting, is it?" a voice suddenly echoed out of the mist.

Aerrow jumped and immediately tensed for battle, even though he knew perfectly well he didn't have anything to defend or to fight with. He wasn't aware there was someone else in the room with him, yet as he turned towards the spot where the voice came from, he could just make out a dark figure blurred in the fog. He squinted, trying to see his opponent clearer.

"Who's there?" he demanded, sounding pitifully weak.

A cold, low laugh was the only reply – yet it was reply enough. Aerrow's eyes widened in surprise. He knew that laugh… but no, it couldn't be. It was just his mind playing tricks. After all, he had been musing alone in that cell for quite some time…

But it was no trick. As the figure stepped closer out of the fog, the shock hit Aerrow full force, and he stumbled backwards, falling to the ground.

It was the Dark Ace.

Aerrow couldn't say anything. His mouth hung open in silent disbelief, and his breath came in hard, panting gulps. "You…?" he was barely able to form the word. "…How?"

The Dark Ace laughed, clearly delighted to see the sky knight so taken aback. "Really, Aerrow, I thought you'd be a bit more open-minded than that. Especially after all you've been though."

"But…" Aerrow said a bit more clearly, finding his voice again. "But I saw you… That battle, you…" Aerrow looked into the deep red eyes of the Dark Ace, and for a brief moment they shared the memory of what had happened.

"Don't ask how it is!" The Dark Ace barked, suddenly angry for reasons Aerrow did not know. "It just happened! Cyclonis' bidding…" The Dark Ace trailed off, and for a moment, Aerrow truly could not tell what the Dark Ace was thinking. "Besides…" the Dark Ace smiled, becoming himself again. "…we've ventured off track. As you can clearly see, we're the only two here, and I believe you're without a weapon."

Aerrow scowled, rising to his feet. "I don't need a weapon to beat you."

The Dark Ace laughed in genuine amusement. "Fool's words. But don't fret, Aerrow, I intend to have some_ fun_ before finishing this."

The Dark Ace's comment sent chills down Aerrow's spine. There was something purely evil – nonhuman – about the way the Dark Ace spoke. However, Aerrow couldn't shake the feeling that maybe the Dark Ace was all words – that something had changed. He shook his head in disbelief at himself. On what possible grounds did he have to suspect that?

Regardless, he no longer had any time to muse on the fact, because all at once, the Dark Ace attacked. Aerrow dodged just in time, and kept a steady eye on his opponent. The Dark Ace struck again and Aerrow was able to avoid it with ease. Maybe he was imagining it, but the Dark Ace seemed weaker than before. It was familiar? Aerrow couldn't place it.

Aerrow's thoughts were cut short when an energy blast from the Dark Ace's sword hit him square in the chest. He fell back with the force and banged his head against the wall. Luckily it wasn't too hard, yet he could feel a distinct tingling in the back of his neck. Alright… maybe the Dark Ace wasn't _entirely_ weaker.

"Why are you still doing this?" Aerrow asked, deciding the best tactic was to stall with more words. "Why do you keep fighting? What could you possibly have to gain?"

The Dark Ace was about to reply, but then the growing feeling in his chest suddenly burst forth again.

_(He had gotten in a fight with Thor – not like that wasn't hard. The man's ego was big enough to fill the Condor most days. Lightning had come in to talk about it – he was always poking his nose in where it didn't belong. Apparently being the leader entitled you to that privilege. "Why do you egg him on like that?" Lightning asked sadly. "What could you possibly have to gain?")_

"Why?" The Dark Ace yelled with anger again. "How could I not? I gave up my choices when I chose this path!" The Dark Ace attacked again, almost hitting Aerrow this time. Aerrow bolted to the side, but he wasn't properly prepared, and he took another hit. As he smashed against the wall, he could feel a large piece of his skin tear off, and blood began to drip down his face.

"You always have a choice!" Aerrow argued back.

_(It was the night before the battle, and Lighting called everyone to the bridge. "I want you all to know that you don't have to do this," he said to the room at large. "You can always back out or walk away. You always have a choice. No one is going to force you into anything.")_

"Shut up!" the Dark Ace yelled. He fired again, but Aerrow was slightly more prepared this time and was able to dodge the attacks the Dark Ace fired.

"Tell me then," Aerrow demanded. "Why did you choose the path you're on?"

It was more of an accusation than a question. The Dark Ace became enraged at the knight's audacity, and he aimed a punch at Aerrow's face, abandoning all sophisticated uses of the sword. Aerrow heard the sickly crunch as his nose broke, and as he fell from combat for a third time, he raised a hand to wipe away the fresh blood.

"Admit it," Aerrow accused. "You don't even know the reason anymore."

The Dark Ace yelled in fury and picked Aerrow up off the floor. The knight weakly tried to fight back in order to escape, but the Dark Ace had a firm hold, and continued to beat his prey. Aerrow eventually broke free, yet only had enough strength to half-limp across the room to collapse again. Yet despite his drastically tragic physical state, Aerrow was still cocky.

"Why do you continue to fight back?" The Dark Ace questioned in anger. "It's hopeless! Don't you get it? Give up!"

Aerrow smiled through his gasps of ragged breath. "That's not… how a sky knight does things."

_(He had made another logical argument against Lightning, but the knight merely smiled. "Giving up isn't the way we do things," he reassured his co-pilot. "Giving up will only lose the respect people have for you.")_

"Why are you doing this?" The Dark Ace suddenly burst out in fearful resentment. "Do you _know_ what's happening to me?"

Aerrow looked up in surprise, not expecting this. What did the Dark Ace mean? "_Has_ something happened to you?" Aerrow asked carefully.

"You have no idea," the Dark Ace spat. "You _are_ the same as him – clueless and arrogant." However, the Dark Ace didn't sound entirely sure.

"The same as who?" Aerrow asked, trying to get to his feet. However, he suspected he might already know.

_("We may make different choices and have different strengths, but remember, Storm Hawks, we're family. We're the same.")_

"SHUT UP!" The Dark Ace yelled to his ghosts. Aerrow knew he wasn't talking to him, and it only added to his confusion. Something _did _happen to the Dark Ace... but what? Before he could question the talon further, the Dark Ace grabbed the sword again and took aim at Aerrow. The knight collapsed against the wall, sparks flying in front of his eyes. He willed to remain conscious, but he didn't know how much more he could take.

"Tell me," The Dark Ace said calmly, standing directly across from Aerrow. "What is so great about truth and honour? Why do you foolish knights insist on the virtues of family and doing what's _right_?"

Aerrow sat limply against the wall, unable to answer at first. His breathing became more ragged, and he coughed, coming out red. "Because..." Aerrow said, wiping the blood away from his mouth. "It's not about being recognized by others. It's about living _for_ others. See to their needs, and it'll be reward in itself. Respect is something that is earned, not gained." Aerrow tried to get to his feet once again, but to no avail. He gasped and stared meaningfully into the Dark Ace's eyes. "In the end it comes down to this: self-respect, or self-interest?"

_("What do you want out of this?"  
_"_The same thing you do, I suppose."  
_"_No... I want a peaceful Atmos for my family. But you don't seem to have anyone. So what's your reason to fight?"  
_"_Do I need one?"  
_"_Everyone needs one. Fighting without a reason... how can that be called righteous?"  
_"_I guess... I guess I want to be respected."  
_"_..."  
_"_What? Is that so wrong?"  
_"_...Respect comes apart from interest. Don't let people mislead you into believing that respect is something that can be bought."  
_"_...")_

"Everyone seems so convinced..." the Dark Ace said to himself. Aerrow eyed him carefully. "But that doesn't prove anything!" he suddenly shouted. "I am still left without a choice!"

"What happened before?" Aerrow yelled back, hoping he finally understood. "Why did you betray the Storm Hawks?"

The sudden question caught the Dark Ace off guard, and he once again fired a shot at Aerrow. At first it appeared to be the last; Aerrow laid with his matted hair covering his still face. However, he groaned and put his effort into starting back at the Dark Ace head-on. "Lightning was your friend," he stated. "How could you have betrayed him?"

"Friend?" The Dark Ace yelled in denial. "He was arrogant and sarcastic, always sticking his nose in where it didn't belong!"

"He was righteous and truthful!" Aerrow argued back. "...worried about the members of his team."

"What could you possibly know about Lightning?"

"I know he was worried about you. He cared about you..." Aerrow paused for a moment to reclaim his breath. "...and I know he wouldn't have blamed you."

_(...he did not get tired of my company...  
__...he smiled because he could answer my worries...  
__...he laughed with me...  
__...it was a true smile...  
__...they saw my potential...  
__...I was co-pilot for a reason...  
_"_We only lose the war if we decide to lose.")_

"ENOUGH!" The Dark Ace yelled in agony. He raised the sword, ready to deal the final blow. Aerrow wouldn't turn away in cowardice. He looked straight into the eyes of the Dark Ace, and for a moment, it was Lighting who sat there, looking up at his friend in betrayal and sadness. The Dark Ace gasped, and he knew he had a choice. He yelled in confusion, mixed emotions and nonsensical thoughts. In the chaos, the blade of the sword flew through the air...

...and fell.

Aerrow paused, and for a moment the room froze. The Dark Ace stared hollowly at the spot where the sword rested.

He had thrown it at Aerrow's feet.

Aerrow's suspended breath couldn't hold long, and he panted hard in disbelief. He stared at the sword, easily in his reach. But before he could question anything, the Dark Ace spoke.

"Take it."

Aerrow looked up at the man before him, eyes wide.

"Take it," the Dark Ace repeated solemnly. "Take it and get the hell out of my sight."

Aerrow stared dumbly at the sword, not able to accept what had happened. "What- "

"It was Lightning's anyways..." The Dark Ace interrupted. He almost acted as if Aerrow was no longer there. Yet the knight couldn't leave without knowing.

"...Why?"

"I've taken my revenge. Now it's time to exact it on another. Cyclonis has defeated me in more ways than you ever could."

Aerrow wasn't sure what the Dark Ace meant, but regardless, he gripped the blade in his hands and staggered to his feet. As he straightened up, he looked into the eyes of the Dark Ace, who stared coldly back at the knight. Yet Aerrow realized that the red in his eyes had faded; all that remained now was a deep, empty black.

Aerrow stood awkwardly beside the talon. He considered saying something more... but nothing seemed right. Wordlessly, he limped for the exit. Just as he was about the leave, he was stopped with the half-whispered sentence of the man behind him.

"I think..." the Dark Ace mused. "I think I finally understand what he meant."

Aerrow paused but said nothing. Instead, he turned to the door and silently left.

* * *

"Where is he?" Cyclonis hissed. The Night Crawlers flinched and said nothing. Clearly they were obedient out of fear. Cyclonis was no longer herself.

"Imbeciles," Cyclonis snapped. "You sicken me."

However, before Cyclonis could spew more insults at her underlings, she was interrupted by the entrance of her anticipated minion.

"Dark Ace," Cyclonis addressed blandly, yet not without that note of paranoid anxiety. "You finished him, I presume?"

A brief pause, then, "No."

For such a small word, the impact was anything but. The whole room froze, and the Night Crawlers cowered in fearful apprehension. It was the paralyzed disbelief of a lead actor whom had botched his lines on opening night. Cyclonis turned, eyes penetrating through the Dark Ace, yet yielding no effect.

"Excuse me?"

"I said no." The Dark Ace offered no explanation – no excuses. He stood tall and silent – clearly not making any effort to conceal his defiance.

Cyclonis said nothing for several minutes, but then she turned away from the Dark Ace. "Well then," she said slowly with the piercing pain of ice. "...that is a problem."

Faster than light itself, she turned back with crystal staff in hand. Before the Dark Ace could register anything, he was consumed by the blazing pain of crystal energy. He fell to the floor and screamed uncontrollably. It was high pitched and tortured – a scream only the insane could utter.

The Night Crawlers watched in silent fear in the shadows as the Dark Ace writhed and shook in spasms before their expressionless master. As Cyclonis continued to cast her spell, she walked over to the Dark Ace, looking down at him in disgust. "This time, Dark Ace," she addressed to the shaking, shrieking mass before her. "When you die, you _won't_ be coming back." She stood as a statue while the crystal did its work. The shouts rose to a crescendo, making the Night Crawlers cover their ears and turn away, yet Cyclonis merely continued to stare.

Finally, after what may have been seconds or hours, The Dark Ace grew still. He laid on the floor, his face still frozen in a dead scream.

"Pity." Cyclonis stated, emotionless and stale. She looked up at the cringing Night Crawlers, whom returned her stare with blank astonishment. "What?" she asked innocently. She then turned and walked away from the body, leaving the Night Crawlers to clean up the mess.

* * *

Freedom. There were times when Aerrow doubted he would feel it again. However, it didn't feel like much of a victory.

Aerrow stumbled out of the tower's entrance battered and bruised, with Lightning's sword in hand. Maybe it was luck, maybe it was fate, but he hadn't met any Night Crawlers as he snuck away from his prison. He knew he ought to be happy – but too much had happened in the past few minutes to really make any sense at all. Something was bothering Aerrow – something that wouldn't go away.

Because he knew – even though Cyclonis was possessed by power, she wasn't insane. There was reason to her words. There was something she knew about him... Not to mention the scene with Dark Ace. Aerrow shook his head in drained confusion. Nothing seemed to make sense anymore. He didn't even know _himself_ anymore.

"_...not a sky knight..."_

"_...your precious world..."_

Aerrow turned back to the tower's entrance wondering briefly what would happen next. But then, the answer came to him and he suddenly knew what to do. It was the only thing _to_ do. He turned determinedly towards the city below. It was time to get some answers.


	9. Completion

_AN: __Ya… so…*hehe* It's been a while… *hides from annoyed fans* Sorry it took so long. School is hell._

_Anywho, I know some of you are going to read this and be like, "Wha? Where's all of the Starling and Ravess planning?" Excuse: it's boring and non-crucial to the plot as long as they get the finished product. Actual reason: I am waaaaayyyyy too lazy to write up more banter for them. I know… the timeline seems weird, since it'd probably take a while for them to build the launcher… but what the hey. Like I said, my timeline's been pretty butchered up throughout this fic, so for you detailed-oriented (**) people out there who try to piece together the time co-relation between the Far Side parts and Atmos parts… well… there isn't one. Hence why I haven't been specifying times on any of the Starling parts. Lol! Ah well… taking one shortcut isn't a crime. I'm sure you peeps understand. ;) I promise: next time I have a fic that follows two separate time lines, I'll plan out the times beforehand. Even then that doesn't always work, since if inspiration hits midway through I might change a detail here or there. (Actually, that _is _pretty much what happened with this fic… Okay, this AN has gotten WAY too long…)_

_MidnightSymphony01: wow__... Lol! High energy much? I'm so glad to know that my fic can trigger awesomeness like that. Thanks for the glowing review. _

Chapter 9: Completion

Starling buckled up her boots as she finished preparations in the bridge of the rented carrier ship. She stared down at the weighted shoes, not really seeing them at all. After all of her planning… after all of her attempts, it didn't really seem like this was happening. It had only been a short time but nevertheless… it seemed to have taken much longer. Starling smiled and laughed to herself as she reflected on the last few days. It had been difficult at times, but she was finally ready. With a determined, excited face, she zipped up her suit and fixed on her helmet as she headed outside onto the landing strip. She knew what she would find outside, yet it still made her gasp in a trill of nerves.

They were flying in the stratosphere. But that wasn't all. After all, they had been up here for some time. It was the finished launcher and Starling's modified ride bound for the exosphere that made her gasp.

Starling walked down the landing strip to where the launcher was mounted. Ravess stood nearby, impatient yet unable to hide her silent excitement as well. Starling examined their finished project, overcome by being able to finally see it completed.

"Any time you want to get in," Ravess said through the radio of her helmet. "I'm not comfortable leaving this ship on auto-pilot for long up here."

Ravess' sneer reminded Starling that she still had her mission at hand. "Right," the knight replied, searching one of her pockets. "Our deal…" Starling pulled out a slip of paper folded crossways down the middle and sealed at the end. She handed it to Ravess who took it gladly yet not without suspicion.

"Give this to the council," Starling said. "And I guarantee you'll be a free person in almost no time."

Ravess examined the note, deep in thought. She would have liked to open it, but of course, that would destroy its validity. "They'll still lock me up," Ravess finally stated in an empty voice. "I've done too much."

"It's what I promised you," Starling said dangerously, thinking Ravess meant that the knight cheated her. "I never guaranteed you could just walk in and out of there. Of course you'll have to pay for your crimes but at least this way-"

"That's not what I meant," Ravess interrupted calmly, taking Starling aback at how solemn she had become. Starling sensed something was different about Ravess. During their work together, she would always be snide and aloof – insulting the knight yet keeping it professional by adding that confident smile at the end. Now… now she was serious.

"Ravess…" Starling started, meaning to say something yet not sure what was wrong.

"Why…?" Ravess whispered to herself, still staring at the note. "I know I have to face up to what I've done," she said, not looking at Starling. "I know… that this will help, but it won't change the past."

There was little wind in the stratosphere, yet it was quiet enough to hear the echoes of the updrafts from down below.

Ravess laughed bitterly. "So much for loyalty," she spoke to the paper in her hand. "I guess I'll never know…. The question is, what will my excuse be?"

Ravess tucked the note away into a pocket of her own suit and looked at Starling coldly. "She killed Snipe."

Starling didn't know how to interpret Ravess' musings, but she looked back into the eyes of the person whom she had only now come to realize she had misjudged. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Ravess said, turning away and looking towards the launcher. "I suppose… a little bit of good comes out of everything."

A long silence followed. Starling knew as she looked at Ravess standing before her that it would take a long time for the previous talon to come to terms with herself. Finally, Ravess snapped out of whatever thoughts had suddenly plagued her, and she turned back to Starling, the comfortable mask of aloof irritation returned to her face.

"Are you leaving or not?"

Starling smiled, causing Ravess to frown, but the knight saw her own smile reflected in the bright yellow eyes.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, and it was apparent that this was the biggest mistake of her life. A million things could go wrong. Was she bloody daft? Trusting Ravess…

"No," Starling said. That was entirely the nerves. She couldn't be more thrilled that this was happening.

"You said something?" Ravess' voice echoed into Starling's ear. The knight was sitting in the enclosed space of her recently re-modeled skimmer. She laid back against the seat tensely, feeling the weight of gravity pull her backwards, and knowing it would get much worse in a few seconds once the g-force kicked in.

"…What?" Starling responded, pulled out of her nerves. "Oh…no, nothing."

"Keep your head, knight. You wouldn't want to lose it now."

Starling smiled, noticing an opportunity to get in one last jibe. "Why Ravess," she said in mock flattery. "I didn't know you cared."

A brief pause as Ravess was taken aback and then a smile as she thought of her retort. "As if," she said fiendishly. "I just want to make sure you stay alive so if you _did_ rip me off with this letter, I can hunt you down and punish you myself."

Starling laughed, knowing the threat was completely idle. "You won't have to worry about that."

Ravess was silent for a bit, meaning she was probably fuming silently. "You ready?"

Starling nodded, then remembering that Ravess was back on the bride and not able to see her face, replied. "I'm ready."

"Right. Launching in 10…9…8…7…6..."

Starling took a steadying breath. This was it. No turning back now. It was the Far Side or bust.

"…4…3…2…1…"

There was a pause, but no expected launch. Everything went silent and for one second, Starling felt that horrible plummet in her gut at the thought that Ravess had somehow betrayed her. But then radio silence was broken, and Ravess' voice echoed quietly through the helmet. "…Thank you, Starling."

And then the launch. Starling's surprise had left her unprepared, and the sudden jolt put her into stunned shock. She was on her way.

Higher and higher she climbed, but the sky had blurred together and she could have just as easily been falling if it wasn't for the force flattening her against herself. She would have taken in a gasp of surprise if she could, but her chest had pressed in against itself and she couldn't breathe. She wanted to close her eyes through the strain, but she couldn't even do that. The g-force paralyzed her and she feared as she gained more and more height that she would pass out. She began to feel the dark boarders at the side of her eyes, but then the skimmer finally slowed and levelled out, all force gone – and much to Starling's amazement – _completely_ gone. She had been expecting it but still…

"Ravess, are you still in radio contact?"

Static. There was no response, but Starling didn't expect one. Whether she was in contact or not, she wouldn't reply. Starling didn't blame her – she understood why.

But it was time to leave that behind her. There was work to be done. Starling looked around herself, unable to keep the smile off her face as she gazed at the wonders of the exosphere. Time to sight-see later, however. There was something in particular she was looking for…

And there it was… the Boarder Mountains. Starling knew she risked flying right around them and missing the Far Side completely, but that wasn't really an option. She wasn't going to land until she found the Storm Hawks. Activating the thrusters and turning the joystick control, Starling positioned herself towards the mountains, and set off for the Far Side.

* * *

He moved slowly through the city streets. Aerrow had been more badly damaged in the fight than he initially thought, and as he half-limped past the ancient stone buildings, the feeling of numb shock at his own survival stayed with him.

Yet Aerrow knew he still didn't have much of a chance. He continued to bleed, some of his wounds too large to clot right away. A trail of blood dragged behind him, and he knew the Night Crawlers would be on the scent – a pack of vicious hounds sent out to tear their prey to pieces. However, he couldn't give up. Not yet… He had to know.

At long last, he came to the place that he felt he had visited so frequently, yet only been there once.

"The temple," Aerrow gasped. He headed inside, feeling as he did so that maybe it could offer him some shred of safety. The place was filled with green light, and Aerrow opened the inner sanctum doors, knowing he was on the right track. He approached the statue, still standing solid and firm. It was reassuring.

"Spirit," Aerrow called. She came right away, fading into existence once again.

"You have returned," she said calmly, yet as always, her voice rang with the tone of sadness and lost ambitions.

"I know you know more than you initially led us to believe." Aerrow said, a little angry with the spirit and unable to seal his emotions due to the recent events. "And you may even know about me."

The spirit smiled sadly but remained silent.

"Tell me!" Aerrow demanded, his voice breaking into a weaker pitch. "Who am I? I know you know!"

Aerrow couldn't hold on anymore, and fell to his knees, dropping Lightning's blade to the ground. The excitement had caused a strain on his system, and he coughed up blood, dripping slowly away from his beaten face. "Tell me…" Aerrow said, only able to make it come out as a whisper as he hung his head and stared down at the ground before him . "I know you know…"

The spirit gazed down at the boy before her. For the first time, her stoic expression was replaced by one of uncertainty, for he was not a boy anymore.

"They hoped…" The spirit said. "You could find out for yourself."

Aerrow didn't respond. He continued to kneel on the ground, hands outstretched to support his beaten frame. The spirit continued to gaze warily at Aerrow but then finally came to her decision. She stretched out a hand.

"Come," she said. "You are ready. It is time you learned the truth, Aerrow."

Aerrow's head rose, and as he saw the honesty in the spirit's face, his resolution strengthened. He looked down and grabbed Lightning's blade before him, using it as a makeshift crutch to support his weight as he stood and limped to the spirit's side. She could not offer him aid as she was only a spirit, yet she looked down at him kindly as he stood weakly before her.

"Do you recall the events I informed you of when you first came to this place?" the spirit asked.

Aerrow nodded. "The warriors of the Far Side locked the door and hid the key so Cyclonis couldn't take over Atmos." Aerrow summarized.

"Correct," the spirit said. "But think more on the details. Have you noticed the dilapidated state of the city? Those are not wounds made by time. Didn't you wonder why it was the Far Side that fell into ruin and not the Atmos? And most importantly of all, once the door was locked, what happened to the Far Side warriors whom were left behind in the Atmos?"

Aerrow looked up at the spirit in awe, not realizing really how much was still left unsaid. "What did happen here? Really?"

The spirit sighed. "Everything I told you before was true. The people of the Far Side fell into ruin, but not simply because they were separated from Atmos. The weapons and beasts they had created in retaliation against Cyclonis remained in their domain, and without an enemy to fight, they turned on the land from which they came."

"They're still here," Aerrow suddenly concluded. "Those flying beasts that attacked Domiwick… and the weapons that Cyclonis found before the battle… they're here and they're still ruining this place."

The spirit nodded sadly. "Slowly but surely."

"Couldn't they fight back?" Aerrow asked. "There had to be something… somebody who could fight against them."

"Ahh… but that is the second answer to the many questions appearing," the spirit responded. "The wise guardians of the Far Side were bound to the realm of the remaining Cyclonis. Though she was no longer much of a threat, it was a new code that they were forced to abide by so she could never return to power.

"Also, several of the Far Side warriors had fallen in battle. Others belonged to those whom were locked out and dwelled in Atmos. One of these warriors was the ruler of the Far Side."

Aerrow's eyes narrowed in intense concentration. Something here was missing…

"The Far Side ruler along with his few remaining followers knew they could never return home, so they decided to protect the place that they had offered to give their lives for. They formed a group dedicated to protecting all of Atmos. They tried to teach their descendents to follow their footsteps and the truth of the Far Side, but eventually only one bloodline was left, one which remained true with the secret knowledge of the Far Side – it was the ruler's bloodline. The Far Side secrets were passed down from father to son, no detail ever being lost along the way.

Aerrow looked away and shook his head, confused but somehow making sense. "Why does all this seem so familiar?" Aerrow asked.

The Spirit smiled. "It should because _you_, Aerrow, are the last descendent of the Strike bloodline – the Far Side bloodline."

_("…the last descendant…"  
_"…_Lightning Strike…"_  
"…_protected all of Atmos…"_  
"…_aren't the Storm Hawks… not really…"  
_"…_do something about it…"_  
"…_much to live up to…"_  
"…_along came the Sky Knights…"  
_"…_let's find out…"_  
"…_Aerrow… of the Storm Hawks…")_

Aerrow eyes widened, and he stared into the empty, white eyes of the spirit. He panted hard, and he blinked in confusion and shock at what the consequences meant. "But…" Aerrow stammered. "This doesn't make sense."

"Doesn't it?" the spirit asked. "Think on it, Aerrow, Lightning Strike formed the Storm Hawks – a group dedicated to protecting _all_ of Atmos."

"No," Aerrow said quietly, gripping his head in his hands and shaking it slightly. "No… we came from Nimbus…"

"He lived on Nimbus," the spirit replied. "But he could have chosen to live on any other terra."

The shock forced Aerrow to his knees again, but this time he was able to stay upright, hands still gripping at his head in disbelief.

"You are the last descendent of the ruler of the Far Side," the spirit said. "And being so makes you such. It is your duty, Aerrow, to protect this place. The Far Side has been waiting for its saviour many years now, and the time has finally come to give this place life again."

The spirit ended yet remained present, awaiting Aerrow's acceptance. He remained kneeling, but eventually he was able to stop his body from shaking, and he lowered his tear-covered hands, staring past them at everything that had ever happened to him.

"How…?" Aerrow was eventually able to mutter. "How could all of this been left up to chance?"

"It is far from chance," the spirit replied. "The guardians had more than one task. They were meant to keep a close eye on the to-be ruler of the Far Side as well, although unable to aid for their own safety. However, when they saw you were left as a boy, not yet aware of the destiny before you, they took it upon themselves to set you on the course that would lead you to greatness."

"The guardians?" Aerrow looked up in numb surprise. "Of course… how did I not see it before?"

Aerrow fell back into his own silent musings, the spirit looking down at him. "Now that you know all of this," she said, "my purpose is served."

Aerrow was slow in realizing what she meant, and as he looked back up he saw her disappear. "No…" he said slowly. "Wait!"

But the statue crumbled into dust. She was gone.

Aerrow stared blankly at the spot where the statue fell, then his gaze turned to the sword before him. Lightning's sword… his sword… Aerrow took it in his hands and stood. He looked at the dulled ancient blade, thinking on all that this meant… Thinking on how things could have been different…

He held it to his face, and began to cry.

* * *

He didn't know how long he stood there with the shock and pain pouring out of him. It could have been hours but it may have been minutes. All he knew was that this changed everything. He wasn't who he always thought he was, and he didn't know if he was able to accept the responsibility of what he was destined to be.

He sat in his trance, the light of the temple slowly fading to nothing. It was footsteps that brought him back.

Aerrow gasped and looked around, fearing it was the Night Crawlers who had found him. But no… it wasn't them.

"Remember me, kid?"

Aerrow smiled through his tears. That voice was unmistakable, and besides, he was done with being surprised anymore. "Arygyn."

Sure enough, the guardian emerged from the shadows, a smile on his face but one filled more with sympathy than his customary flamboyant teasing.

Aerrow laughed coarsely and embarrassed, wiping away his tears. He faced the man before him but didn't approach. "Where are the others?"

"Well, that's the downside to this whole affair," Arygyn said in his annoying way of speaking offhand about such serious matters. "They seem to like our look but don't act policy – something I never really stood by myself."

Arygyn smiled and Aerrow couldn't help but smile back. "It's good to see you, Arygyn."

"You too, kid. Although, it would have been nicer if I could find you weren't torn apart half to death. Mind explaining what happened?"

Aerrow laughed again as he looked down at himself. "Where to begin… but… what are you doing here?"

Arygyn averted his gaze for a moment and walked towards where the statue once stood. "She told you, didn't she? Where Cyclonis goes, we go."

Aerrow remembered vaguely his last meeting with the guardians. _"Our tine on Atmos has come to an end…"_ That was shortly before the battle began. They could sense Cyclonis was headed for the Far Side…Aerrow decided to turn to the questions that really mattered. "You knew all this…" Aerrow said. Arygyn turned to him, curious. "Why didn't you tell me?" The questions wasn't an accusation, it was just sad disappointment.

"We couldn't," Arygyn replied. "It's something you had to find for yourself."

Aerrow nodded. 'I understand." Together, him and Arygyn stared at the rubble of the statue. "Besides," Aerrow said with a sideways smile. "Since when have you ever been clear about anything?"

Arygyn laughed. "Well, that's true." He turned to Aerrow, but the red-head had quickly become solemn again.

"Arygyn, you've watched all of the Strikes, correct?"

"Yes."

"Did you know my dad?"

Arygyn's smile finally faded, and he looked down, closing his eyes in thought. "Yes," he said. "I knew Lightning. We were actually fairly close friends."

"Then…" Aerrow said hesitantly. "Do you think he would have approved of me?"

Arygyn looked at Aerrow sadly, yet a smile marked the edges of his mouth. "Aerrow, you're the spitting image of Lightning. If I were to speak on his behalf, I'd say that he couldn't be prouder."

At this, Aerrow beamed and he turned back to the rubble, not so sad any more. "Thanks, Arygyn."

The pair reverted back to silence then – Aerrow taking his time with his thoughts and Arygyn letting him. Some of the temple's light had returned, but it was only a faint echo of the brilliance before. Still… it was better than darkness.

Finally, Aerrow spoke.

"Cyclonis won't stop, will she?"

"No she won't…"

"Then… it's my job to protect this place… no matter what trails await me."

"Yes… but remember, Aerrow, you always have a choice."

Aerrow remained silent for a moment. He closed his eyes in thought and Arygyn awaited his response.

"I choose… I choose to fight. There's still hope for the Far Side yet."

Arygyn grinned. "I wouldn't expect anything less from you."

Aerrow held Lightning's sword firm in his hand, and activated the blade. He expected the energy to come out red, but miraculously, it came out blue.

"Another war is coming," Aerrow said. "The Storm Hawks and I have to do everything we can to stop it." He turned to Arygyn, determination resurrected and will reborn. "I suppose you can't help us?"

At this Arygyn smiled hugely, glad to be able to give a good response. "I made that mistake once, kid. I'm not making it again. I say forget the code of the guardians. I'm coming with you."

Aerrow smirked, bemused. "Can you do that?"

"I was never one to play by the rules." Arygyn gave his staff a flourish to emphasize the point. Aerrow beamed at the realization of a new powerful ally, and he turned for the exit, looking towards the city streets.

"Well then in that case," he said, "Let's go find my team."


	10. United

_AN: It's called midterms. aka "Minn has no life for a week". Anywho..._

_OMG PEEPS! WE'RE NEARING THE END! Alright, I'd like to warn everyone that from here on out, I'm pretty much making up the rest of this fic. Don't get me wrong, I know all the really major important details, but in terms of dialogue and finer details… not a clue. Before when writing I've normally day-dreamed the scenes ahead of time (I normally picture fics like an episode or manga depending on different circumstances) but after the last chapter… nothing. What I type is literally going to be the first thing that comes to mind. I'll try to keep the quality high, but if you peeps notice there's something… off… about the way I'm suddenly starting to write, well you know why.(Not to mention I find this later half somewhat boring. I mean, we've all read sappy reunion scenes before right? I hate them, personally... hence the 'different' approach I took to opening this. If you want that cliché "omg we can finally be together again!" scene though... well... read a different fic._

_aerrowluver1127: Thanks for the absolute awesomeness. I can never tell if my stuff is IC enough but I'm glad to hear you think so highly of it. XD_

Chapter 10: United

She sat on the bridge of the Condor, peering down in concentration and frustrated silence. It was annoying – she had tried to finish this puzzle, but it seemed impossible. Every time she thought she had it... another end seemed to be left incomplete. She almost knew for a fact it must have come with pieces missing – a manufacturer's defect.

Irritated, she decided to let her concentration waver for a moment as she took a break from the problem facing her and turned instead to the window. She saw what she knew she would – thick purple clouds. There was nothing else in the sky but the deep darks and amethysts that promised a terrible oncoming storm. Yet it somehow did not worry Piper – perhaps because she didn't really notice it.

Break taken, she decided to turn back to the table, but what she saw in front of her took her by surprise; the jigsaw had been undone. Any and all of the few pieces she had managed to successfully place together had been thrown apart. All that was left now were small fragments scattered everywhere – almost as if they had never been touched.

Piper let of a shout of anger and swept her hand across the table, sending the pieces flying. As they hit the floor, the jigsaw bits shattered like crystal and faded into dust. Defeated, Piper broke down into sobs and hid her face in her hands.

But she didn't have long to cry. A great thunderclap boomed around the ship, scaring Piper out of her sadness. As she took another look outside, she finally noticed the weather – and what it would mean if she stayed here.

"Stork!" She yelled. "Stork! You have to pilot the ship!"

But he wasn't aboard the Condor. It had been left on auto-pilot for some time now.

"Junko!" Piper called as she rose from her chair, toppling sideways since at that same moment, the ship gave a sickly lurch to the side. "Finn! Radarr!"

But no one would answer.

Piper stumbled across to the helm, hearing the thunder and the menacing tip-taps of the first raindrops to precede the storm. She grabbed the helm in both hands and pulled, but upon feeling her touch, the controls fell into crystal dust much the same way the puzzle pieces had.

"No," Piper whimpered. "No!"

She gave a shout in fear and backed away from the front of the bridge. Above her, the ejecting porthole opened, admitting the rain and wind. Piper looked up, feeling the sting as the drops whipped against her face.

Then out of nowhere, she rose.

No, she didn't rise, the Condor fell out from beneath her, and she had merely escaped through the hole above her. She was thrown about in the storm, and watched as the Condor sank into the deep abyss.

But the storm sank with the ship, and Piper remained suspended where she was, trapped in the limbo of nothing and darkness. Then slowly, she could feel the storm beneath her pulling her towards it. It was a smooth but persistent force, and she would not be able to escape.

Piper shouted out again, struggling to avoid falling, but having nothing to hold onto as she tried to rise through the dark.

"No!" Piper screamed. "NO! I don't want to be that way!"

She could feel the black solidify above her, pushing her down closer and closer towards the storm that had now become a gaping black hole of a mouth, waiting to swallow her.

"Help!" she cried, words muted from her mouth. "Help me! Please!"

A hand grabbed hers from the darkness, and frightened, Piper let out a scream of terror, but the grip did not fade as everything else had – it was strong and growing stronger. Piper stopped struggling, and the hand pulled her out of the chaos beneath.

Above it was light. Oh, the light was so beautiful and warm. Piper looked around, finally able to see the identity of her rescuer. Aerrow stood before her in the clouds made of light, smiling behind his eyes of brilliant green.

Piper gasped and grinned hugely, laughing with the relief and happiness of her friend's return. She hugged him with the joy of a friend, and he hugged back.

"You came back," Piper said through her tears. "You came back for me."

"Of course I did," Aerrow whispered back into her ear. "How could I not?"

Piper laughed again through her tears of happiness as they sparkled in the light. Having him back, it was no longer painful to say his name. "...Aerrow..."

* * *

"...Aerrow..."

Piper's sudden groan startled Aerrow out of his own thoughts and made him jump. The quiet of Piper's bedroom around him had led to a meditative state. He had been told that Piper was practically in a coma... but... did she just say his name?

Aerrow squeezed Piper's hand which he had taken in his own the minute he had sat down by her bedside.

"Yes," Aerrow tried to reassure the still frame of the girl before him. "Yes, it's me. I'm back." The realization of his own words still sent relief soaring through his heart. When he had finally made it to the Condor with Arygyn's help several minutes before, he couldn't have been happier. But then he had been told what had happened to Piper...

"Piper?" Aerrow asked hopefully. "Piper?"

She didn't reply, but that wouldn't discourage Aerrow. He knew the Piper had just shown some form of consciousness, and he wasn't about to let it slip away.

"The Binding..." he muttered to himself, slipping from his chair to his knees and trying to concentrate, knowing that if he were to have any chance given to him, this was it. "Come on."

He thought back to that night – the night of the battle. What had happened between them?

"You can do it, Piper, come on."

He had said they were together. But they were always together, after all she was his friend...

"Come on."

Wait no... he said that they were going_ down _together. Did that make a difference?

"Come on!"

He knew how he felt that night, and he was ashamed to say it but he had tried to deny it to himself. He would have liked to look back on it and think that he had been focused on the war completely - worried for the safety of Atmos... but that night, he was more worried about the safety of her.

"Come on, Piper! Please!"

Did she know that? How could she? He had been pushing her away. They had fought about it and he was so stubborn – convinced he knew best. Maybe he should have listened to her from the beginning. Maybe they would have had more time to understand...

"Piper..."

Aerrow looked down at her. It wasn't just her, he had let down all his friends. Finn, Junko, Radarr, Stork. His stubbornness had led him to believe he was giving a self-sacrifice to help save Atmos (which was alright by him) but the full realization of what it would do to his team never hit him. Sacrificing others even through selfless choices... that was still wrong. But he had to pause and think – did he do it to save Atmos, or did he do it to save them?

Aerrow pulled himself back onto his chair, Piper's hand still in his own. He looked down at her – she had reverted back into complete silence. Aerrow wondered... were the other members of his team now this distant as well? He looked away, blaming himself for everything that had happened. In the end it all came down to one choice: his duty as a sky knight, or his duty as a friend?

He was silent as he thought about everything that they had been through as a team – all of the hard times, all of the good times. He thought about exploring the Forbidden City together, growing beards on the beach, performing for the producers, target practice outside...

It was clear to him now.

"I may be a sky knight," Aerrow spoke to the still team-mate before him. "But you were _never_ second to Atmos."

The truth of those words burned inside him – burning through him, and with a laugh of relief, Aerrow realized he had felt this kind of friendship before.

The blue light glowed – and Piper's eyes opened.

Piper turned her head slowly, disoriented by the long sleep. She looked up at Aerrow, who could not stop laughing.

"Aerrow...?"

"Yes," Aerrow said, "yes, it's me."

"Wha...?" Piper half-asked, tilting her head up to try and look around. "Are we on the Condor?"

"Yes," Aerrow said, his smile contagious. "Yes, it's fine we're safe. It's alright, I'm here."

"You're... here?" Suddenly, something seemed to click inside Piper, and all at once her eyes grew wide and she screamed with delight, throwing her arms around Aerrow's neck, taking him off-guard as he leaned backward at her sudden weight, trying not to fall over.

"Aerrow!" Piper sang. "I... well... I really didn't know..."

She didn't have to finish her sentence. Aerrow knew what she was going to say. "It's okay," he said, returning the hug. "I'm back."

* * *

No one slept that night; there was too much to do – too much to say. In the back of his mind, Aerrow knew that Cyclonis would be planning her next move, but somehow, her presence seemed unable to touch them that night. The Storm Hawks told Aerrow everything – what Master Cyclonis was planning with the new door, what they had discovered about the Binding, and in turn, Aerrow told his team everything about himself. It wasn't easy, but all questions were answered – all secrets revealed. Aerrow hesitated; he didn't know how his friends might react – but they were accepting as ever. Aerrow was still their leader.

* * *

It was still fairly early as Aerrow awoke the next day. He had probably only snatched a couple hours of sleep – but for some reason he felt well-rested. Strange...

Moving quietly so as to not disturb anyone else on the ship, he changed and made his way outside onto the landing strip.

It was cold in the Far Side yet strangely peaceful. _The calm before the storm_. Now how did Aerrow know that? He smiled. Actually, it was quite obvious. He knew because he had the same sensation of the eve of the first battle.

"Aerrow?"

Surprised, Aerrow turned around to see that it was Piper coming up from behind him. "Piper," he said. "You're up early."

Piper shrugged with a small lop-sided smile. "Actually, I didn't sleep at all."

Aerrow looked away to the slowly rising sun, casting its green rays on the land. "I suppose that only makes sense," he said.

Piper turned to view the same sight Aerrow took in. "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

Aerrow sighed peacefully, and he found that despite all that happened, nothing seemed able to rid him of his good mood. "It sure is."

"Aerrow?"

"Hm?"

"...How much do you think will change?"

Aerrow turned to Piper, a little sad at her worry. His expression was not missed by Piper, and she was quick to explain herself.

"I only mean..." Piper stuttered. "Knowing what we know now... so much has happened."

"Well, I can't say what's coming next," Aerrow reasoned. "But what I _do _know..." Aerrow turned to Piper with a smile. "...is that I'll never leave again."

Piper smiled back, but Aerrow's intuition told him something was still troubling her.

"Out of desire?" Piper asked. "Or out of duty?"

Aerrow raised an eyebrow, surprised that Piper would question him in such a way.

"I only meant..." Piper muttered. "Why did you leave? Or rather... what reason did you give yourself? I know it wasn't really a choice..."

Aerrow turned away and grew silent, but Piper waited for his response.

"Piper," Aerrow finally said. "In all the time we've been together, I never had to choose between Atmos or the team. We could always work together. We could always be together. But... when we were separated..." Aerrow hesitated. He wasn't sure how to put it into words. "I guess to reassure myself, I gave both reasons. I could save you guys and protect Atmos by letting you go free. I guess I underestimated the consequences of having me apart from the team as well. But..." Piper looked at Aerrow intensely. "I suppose deep down, I did it to save you guys. At that time, I felt there was no way we could win. And even if you guys had just decided to leave... I would have been happy knowing you were safe, even if it enabled Cyclonis to carry out her plans."

Piper stared, touched by what Aerrow had said.

"The thing is..." Aerrow continued. "That may not be the only time I'll have to make that decision, and how can I live with myself when I know I'll keep pricing my team over countless of innocent lives? It doesn't seem right... As a friend I can say that I value you guys more than anything, but as a sky knight how can I place the safety of Atmos as a second priority?"

There was a brief pause for a moment, but then to Aerrow's surprise, Piper began to laugh.

"What?" he asked curiously. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, Aerrow, don't you see? The answer is so obvious. You don't have to choose between the two. Atmos isn't yours to give. You need to realize that one person can't possibly save the whole world on their own."

Aerrow stared silently, and he realized Piper had spoken true.

"Aerrow..." Piper's voice took on a gentler tone. "The reason why it's been so easy in the past is because we've shared the responsibility of taking care of Atmos. Not just the Storm Hawks, but all squadrons. You don't have to do everything on your own. Spread yourself too thin, and you'll crack."

Aerrow looked at the ground, embarrassed at the realization of his own naive ignorance. "I'm sorry," he said. "I suppose you're right."

"Of course," Piper said. "After all, you know what happens to a Storm Hawk when they focus more on themselves than on their team, right?"

Aerrow merely looked at Piper quizzically. She gave a timid smile, and gazed at Aerrow carefully. "They become the Dark Ace."

Aerrow looked down at the double-pronged sword in his hand, thinking back to his last encounter with the Dark Ace. "I'm not so sure," Aerrow said. "Deep down... maybe he really did remember the Storm Hawks."

At this, Piper didn't have a knowledgeable response. It felt weird to hear Aerrow defend the Dark Ace, but at the same time, she reasoned that maybe he'd never be able to forgive him at the same time. "Why do you think he did it?" Piper asked.

"I suppose we'll never know," Aerrow replied, still keeping his eyes on the sword. "But... maybe it's better that way."

Piper sighed in thought and Aerrow looked over at her. Smiling, he held her hand as they watched the sun rise together.

"I'm sorry for leaving, Piper."

"Don't be. You didn't know it would happen. Besides, like I said, I know it wasn't a choice. You did it for us, and that's what makes it right."

"But... what's to say that the Binding... what's to say it won't happen again?"

Piper turned to Aerrow and smiled almost carelessly at his pointless worry. "You're never satisfied, are you?" It wasn't an accusation, Piper was merely teasing.

Aerrow blushed. "I'm justified in asking... After all, I'm in it now just as deep as you are."

"The spirit told us that the Binding is complicated, or so Finn and Junko said... Aerrow, I doubt we'll ever fully understand it..."

Aerrow sighed, not totally satisfied, yet accepting Piper's answer anyways.

"...but..." Piper suddenly continued.

Aerrow turned to her, concerned. "But what?"

Piper smiled crookedly. "It's nothing important, just... I would love to explore this place. _Truly_ explore it, with no impending wars or worrisome trials... just...well... It sounds silly, but I feel at home here. Almost like returning to Atmos... isn't really a big priority for me."

Aerrow looked at her amazed, and she blushed, thinking that Aerrow disapproved of her thoughts. "I'm sorry," she said. "I must sound crazy."

"No, Piper," Aerrow quickly corrected her. "I'm just surprised, because...well... I feel the same."

Piper beamed, and she leaned gently against Aerrow, his warmth protecting her from the cool morning air.

"The battle's coming," Piper stated, staring into the sunrise.

"I know," Aerrow replied. "For now, let's just enjoy the morning."

And they stood side by side as friends and equals.

"Aerrow, look..."

"Ya, I know. The Far Side really _is_ beautiful..."

"No," Piper corrected, her dreamy voice of contented thoughts vanishing. "I mean, _look_!" She moved away from Aerrow and pointed to something in the sky. Aerrow directed his gaze where Piper indicated, and saw a small black dot moving behind the clouds.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I don't know."

It was moving fast, _very_ fast, and not a moment too soon, Aerrow realized it was headed straight their way.

"Look out!" he said, grabbing Piper and pulling her towards the hanger bay and off the landing strip. "It's coming in too fast!"

They bolted for the safety inside, but they didn't close the bay door. Instead, they merely watched in overwhelming curiosity. It was a skimmer, but it was diving too fast. It would surely crash... but then at the last moment, reverse engines roared to life, exerting an opposite acceleration on the craft. Aerrow was amazed at the rate of which it slowed – the thought that had gone into the design of the skimmer had surely been extensive.

To both Aerrow's and Piper's amazement, the sky ride landed without a scratch. (However, the energy coming in downdrafts from the reverse engines burn circles onto the landing strip). The two team members stared at the vessel before them, amazed at the similarity to that of a past mission.

"Aerrow, it's..."

"I know."

Aerrow approached the skimmer nervously; It had almost the same appearance of that which he had ridden in when he had flown in the exosphere. There was no telling who could be inside.

"Who's there?" Aerrow demanded. He was met with a hiss as the fogged protective cover opened, equalizing the air pressure around it. The pilot removed her helmet, and smiled up at Aerrow. He laughed in amazement and smiled back.

"...Starling."


	11. Finale

_AN: __School is evil. That is an undeniable fact. Anywho, moving on…_

_IT'S THE END! FINITE! LAST CHAPTER! D:_

_I can't believe it. This fic has taken up so much of my primary focus… it's hard to know that I don't have another chapter to write after this. This fact is probably why I procrastinated on this chapter so much. (and school but we won't even open that can of worms). However, there still is a slight ray of sunshine. There's going to be a short (keyword SHORT! Like, one paragraph short!) epilogue. Still… this is pretty much it. I just want to say thanks for all who reviewed. If it weren't for you peeps, I probably would have lost faith in this fic a long time ago. Special thanks goes to WhispertheWolf, Fishyicon, and Laurisa. You peeps are awesome. :D_

_p.s. Looking back, I would have liked to have added more detail to this chapter (especially at the end) but I just wanted to finally get it finished. Sorry if it seems a little rushed._

Chapter 11: Finale

Just when it looked like life couldn't get any more bizarre… Starling – she had found her way here.

As the three walked back to the bridge together, Aerrow knew there'd be no restraining his team. They had given Arygyn the privilege of avoiding the third degree, due mostly to the fact that he had used his magic to heal Aerrow, and for that they were grateful. However, Aerrow knew there would be little he could say or do to persuade his team to give up the opportunity to bombard Starling with questions.

They walked through the door and Aerrow saw Stork on the other end of the room; he was obviously just starting off his day since it was apparent he was not on the bridge five minutes ago to witness Starling's landing through the bridge window. How was it apparent? Stork's eyes grew as big and wide as a pair of baseballs at the surprise. There were a few empty seconds of where Stork's brain gave way to a temporary short-circuit, but then he merely sighed and turned back to the helm, exasperation yet slight amusement both written on his face.

"You'dthink after everything we've been through," Stork said to the room at large, "I'd learn not to be surprised." He turned back with a smile to face Starling. "I suppose there's some wild, fantastical story as to how you got here?"

"Nowhere near as fantastical as yours, I'm sure," Starling replied, smiling back.

* * *

And so the whole of last night was almost repeated in entirety for a second time. The Storm Hawks revealed everything to Starling, as Starling told them about how she came to the Far Side. Needless to say, there was much amazement at both stories, but the day was moving on, and all of the passengers of the Condor knew that the time for happy reunions away from war was over.

It was time to make a plan.

"All right," Piper said, as she laid out her notes before her on the table as everyone else crowded around. "We know that Cyclonis has a full army of Night Crawlers… and we have eight people." Stork twitched as Finn rolled his eyes as if to sarcastically say 'thanks for pointing out our inevitable failure'. "But we've faced worse odds before!" Piper added confidently.

"Umm… we have?" Stork asked.

"I'd like to think so," Piper responded, continuing to be optimistic. "They may have access to powerful weaponry, but in the end they're just Night Crawlers. We've taken out tons of them before. Besides, with the added assistance," Piper gestured graciously to Arygyn and Starling standing nearby, "it won't be a problem. We don't have to take them all out. If we can just reach Cyclonis before she tries to create a new door to Atmos, we'll be able to stop her. If she falls, so does her army."

"Who's going to go after her?" Aerrow asked casually. Piper smiled. He couldn't hide his thoughts from her. She knew he was really trying to make sure she didn't rush in on Cyclonis all by herself.

"You, me, and depending on the fight, perhaps one more, but I doubt we'll have people to spare."

Aerrow nodded. It was fair. Two against one. They'd be fine… probably.

"It's not much of a plan…" Piper confessed. "But we really have no other choice. This is it. We have to bring the fight to Cyclonis… and this time… it's going to end. One way or another."

Everyone nodded. They understood.

* * *

The tower loomed on the horizon. The Condor drew ever closer to the war. This was it. Everyone's skimmers were lined up on the landing strip. Junko was beside Starling, whose skimmer was easily remodelled back to its former state. Finn and Radarr were lined up beside her. (Radarr was with Finn so that he could continue to help fight while Aerrow and Piper tried to go after Cyclonis). Next to them was Arygyn. He stood proudly on the airstrip, not a skimmer in sight.

"Uhmm… Arygyn? Exactly how were you planning to fight again?" Finn asked.

With a smile and a wave, Arygyn's cloak turned into feathers, and his nose and mouth into a long, pointed beak. The Mynall bird gave a screech, which was clearly meant to be interpreted as 'I can fly, in case you forgot'.

"Oh…" Finn stammered, feeling more foolish than normal. "…right."

Aerrow and Piper took point in the formation. Stork carried the team ever closer towards the tower. In the last moment of peace, Aerrow turned to face Piper. She looked back at him, but he didn't speak a word. He merely stared, but the intensity of that look was enough to make Piper momentarily gasp. It was everything they had been through – all their missions, all their experiences… the happiness, the hurt, the pain, the relief… all of it was in his eyes. Piper gazed curiously back, and knew that it may be the last chance.

_If we've got to go down, at least we're going down together._

"Storm Hawks!" Aerrow yelled out to the team at large, releasing Piper from her trance. "On my mark!" He raised his hand high, ready to let fall the beginning of war.

* * *

Cyclonis stood before the empty archway of her own construction, various crystals aligned in complicated patterns around her. It was only a matter of time… then it would be complete. The head Night Crawler stood a fair distance behind her, ready for his orders.

"The time is now," Cyclonis said, eyes towards the soon-to-be door.

"The army is ready," he replied.

"Alright then," Cyclonis purred. "On my order…"

* * *

"Now!" Aerrow yelled, aiming his hand towards the tower.

Five skimmers tore into the air. At exactly the same time, a flood of black poured out of the tower's entrance. In a second of reminiscent panic, Piper remembered the dire events of the last war, but then it fell away with the rest of her doubts, and she entered the calm phase of battle - where nothing existed except for the plan.

Aerrow and Piper fell away into identical formation while the others moved forward to provide ample cover. Starling veered off to the left with Arygyn while Junko and Finn moved to the right. The distance between the two sides steadily grew smaller, and then the fighting began.

Starling charged straight for them. She didn't bother to steer; the Night Crawlers pursued her no matter which way she went. She merely withdrew her nunchucks and used both hands for combat. The sheer mass of the opponent began to grow to uncomfortable proportions, but then Arygyn flew down beside her, spreading his magic as he went. He circled majestically above a Night Crawler, and then the jet pack wings suddenly were drained of power. The Skeelur repeated this manoeuvre several times. Starling saluted the bird and he called back triumphantly. It was short lived, though. There was still more of the enemy to confront, and Starling with her new partner dove further into the heart of the battle where the Condor was at, pelting enemies in a constant onslaught with the blasters.

Finn, however, had pulled back and tried to evaluate the fighting from a distance. His crossbow was at the ready – all he needed was for one Night Crawler to be still long enough to give him enough time to shoot. His intense concentration on his aim made him fail to realize what was steadily growing closer behind him. Suddenly, Radarr let out a loud shriek followed by the crack and a bang of crystal energy. Finn, feeling the singed ends of his hair tenderly where a blast had been fired seconds ago, looked around to see what had happened. He screamed.

_There were Night Crawlers on the back of his skimmer._

They had grabbed onto the back and were being pulled along in mid-flight. Obviously their own wings were not enough to propel them to the same speed of the skimmer, but speed didn't make a lot of difference when you had stealth on your side. Radarr tried desperately to fend them off with his favourite wrench, but wasn't making much progress. If Finn hadn't turned around at that exact moment, they would have been toast.

But it was Finn's scream that had caught Junko's attention. The minute he saw Finn's ride, he pulled up and hit the Night Crawlers from below with his knuckle-busters, sending them spiralling downwards through the air.

"Thanks," Finn gasped, adequately startled.

"Try to keep a wider eye on things!" Junko recommended.

"Umm… you might want to follow your own advice!" Finn replied, pointing to something behind the Wallop. Curious, Junko turned around to see that more Night Crawlers had joined the ranks, and they were tailing him closely. Face breaking out into urgency, he dove back from where he came and circled back into a loop, trying to shake off his pursuers.

Meanwhile, Aerrow and Piper had dived closer to the surface, aiming straight for the tower's entrance. The team provided as much cover as they could above, but there were still many adversaries blocking the way to Cyclonis. As the fight below began, Aerrow turned to Piper.

"You ready?" he asked, gesturing to the crystals in her hand.

She nodded, not at all intimidated by the prospect of using the Biding. She drew out her hand, ready to summon the power within her, but then out of nowhere a red blast caused her to swerve as it burned her hand.

"No!" Piper yelled, for the crystals she held only moments ago had fallen out of her hand and dropped out of sight. Furious, she turned to see where the blast had come from. What she saw made her gasp. An extra group of Night Crawlers had circled back and had snuck up on the pair from behind, obviously waiting for the right opportunity to attack. They were surrounded.

"Never mind!" Aerrow yelled, trying to be optimistic, but still unable to conceal his crestfallen face at knowing that they had just lost a key element in the fight. "We've beaten them before without the Binding. Split up then go the second you get an opportunity!"

"Right!" Piper yelled back. And so they divided, becoming swallowed in the fight just the same as their friends.

* * *

But it turned out, separating wasn't the best idea. A full hour must have passed, and they were no further to entering the tower. It was chaos and confusion. Aerrow had been going steady during the whole battle, yet he felt that all traces of the plan had vanished. Not only were they losing ground, but Aerrow had lost track of Piper a long time ago. He felt encompassed by the black, and no matter how hard he fought, he couldn't break through. Possibly even worse, it was impossible to try and observe how the others were doing, but some deep instinct told him they weren't fairing much better.

As he attempted to knock yet another Night Crawler out of the sky, he found that two more would come to replace it. He was going to fail – and he knew it. They weren't enough. The sheer numbers were overwhelming. He had to do something…

His pessimistic yet fully realistic thoughts had distracted him for a second, and one of the blasts from a Night Crawler landed too close for comfort. Aerrow dropped into a dive, escaping the cloud of darkness which hovered around him. He reversed into a slight retreat, in hopes that he would be able to escape the fighting long enough to find a fellow ally. He spotted Piper and Starling some distance away. Just as he had speculated, they weren't doing much better.

"Starling, cover us!" Aerrow shouted over the radio. He sped past Piper, knowing she would follow. Starling would only be able to buy them a few seconds, but they had to figure out some other way of getting past this.

"There's no way in!" Piper shouted through the air whipping past. "I tried, but they are covering the entrance too heavily!"

"We can't fall back!" Aerrow yelled back. "There's nowhere to retreat _to_."

At that exact moment, a wail pierced the air. It sounded akin to a cry of a whale, mixed with the screech of a bird. Aerrow and Piper turned to face where the sound was coming from. A small way away from the battle, many shapes suddenly emerged over the edge of a cliff. It was hazy in the distance, so they weren't immediately distinguishable at first. But then they became clearer. But…no… it …couldn't be.

It was the beasts – the Far Side creatures that Domiwick had pursed, and impossibly, _ridiculously_, Domiwick was riding on the back of one, leading the others towards the fight. Aerrow braced himself, but the things ignored the Storm Hawks, heading instead for the Night Crawlers. Aerrow and Piper watched open-mouthed as the beasts turned the battle around completely. They attacked with dignified fierceness as the Night Crawlers yelled and scattered in confusion from the new arrivals. Domiwick pulled up beside Piper, smiling egotistically down at her, knowing full well he had come just in time.

"I told you they could be tamed!"

Piper smiled back and laughed at the sheer stupidity and brilliance, shock leaving both her and everyone else speechless.

"Piper!" Aerrow yelled, instinct telling him to seize this situation as soon as possible. Piper nodded and dove down towards the tower. Delaying momentarily, Aerrow took one last second to look up at Domiwick. He smiled and saluted, and Domiwick did the same.

"Good luck!"

"And to you!"

And Aerrow raced after Piper, ready for the end.

* * *

Their skimmers pulled into the arrivals bay. Some lingering Night Crawlers had stayed, but the vast majority had fled to help aid their comrades in battle. The remains were no match for the determination that burned within both Aerrow and Piper.

"Where do you think she is?" Piper asked, as the last Night Crawler cowardly fled.

"Wherever she is, she can't be far," Aerrow replied. "Let's move on. We haven't much time."

* * *

Her meditation and fanatical desires were interrupted when the door behind her flew off its hinges.

"Cyclonis!" Aerrow yelled as he saw her levitating calmly in the middle of the room. Without hesitation, he dashed for her and tried to strike with his sword, only to be met with a force-field that knocked him back several feet.

"Aerrow!" Piper cried in surprise.

"Pity," Cyclonis said coldly, not moving out of her original position or even turning around to face the Storm Hawks. She sat cross-legged and hovered slightly in the air. Her hood was drawn up, hiding all traces of the girl beneath. Around her were scattered crystals arranged in odd designs, and markings on scraps of paper from apparently a different language. Some of them seemed to make no sense whatsoever while others were notes drawn from the various books also scattered beneath Cyclonis' feet. Most foreboding of all was the empty threshold that stood before her. "After all this time you think you'd have learnt by now." Cyclonis raised her head slightly yet continued to hide her face. "You cannot stop me."

"Turn and fight!" Piper demanded, standing next to Aerrow.

"Piper," Cyclonis hissed with a sinister smile. "Feeling better, are we? Pity things turned out the way they did. You could have both been happily resting in peace by now."

"Enough with the games!" Piper argued, pulling out her staff. "We won't let you make a new door, even if you are deluded enough to think that you are the One."

At this, Cyclonis emanated a high-pitched laugh of cold steel. "Oh, and who else would it be? _You_?"

Piper didn't say anything, but her face betrayed the thoughts she was trying to avoid. Aerrow looked at her, unsure of what to say. It didn't take a genius to put the pieces together... but the thought of it was never really brought to light.

Piper remained silent, choosing instead to glare at the back of Cyclonis' head. "You are a coward, Piper," Cyclonis stated cruelly. "You have the Binding yet refuse to unleash its real potential. You know nothing of how to use it."

"I know a lot more than you!" Piper suddenly burst out. "The Binding isn't some grand weapon to be exploited and abused! It's a tool that needs to be treated with respect!"

At this, Cyclonis' mood turned foul, and she planted her feet to the ground and turned, hood opening in one smooth movement.

Both Aerrow and Piper were taken aback at what they saw. Cyclonis' face had acquired a greenish undertone, and her eyes were bloodshot and pink. There was no doubt about it – she was being affected by the Binding in exactly the same way Piper had first been. "What do you know?" Cyclonis screeched. "You, who know NOTHING! I've used the Binding for years! I've studied it, practiced it, bent it to my will. Yet you – you who have only been using it less than a month! You think you know more than me? Let's see how much you really know." And with that, Cyclonis turned back to the empty threshold before her, and began to summon the door.

"Wait!" Aerrow interjected. "Cyclonis! Look at you! You can't do this!"

"Just watch me."

Aerrow once again tried to stop Cyclonis, but the force-field was still in place, separating Aerrow and Piper completely and making it impossible for them to interfere in any way. Aerrow hammered on the surface with his sword, but it would not give way.

Cyclonis was beyond reason, consumed almost entirely by power. The girl beneath was gone – she was no more than a puppet ruled by desire and the Binding now. Cyclonis turned back to her concentration, and pointed at the empty door with her staff. As she chanted, the frame began to glow and a dull thrumming noise grew louder with power. "_Portus unitium duodilia terratrull, egomalia arcessera potestas vitalium iterium!"_

The crystals at Cyclonis' feet glowed with the door, and Cyclonis herself took on a familiar purplish glow.

"No!" Aerrow yelled, still not giving up. "Cyclonis, stop!" ...But she did not hear his words.

"Aerrow, we have to get out of here!" Piper yelled, for by now the dull thrumming had grown to a roar, and the floor had begun to shake. "Who knows what's going to happen?"

"We can't let her go!" Aerrow denied, not looking Piper in the eye and continuing to fight fruitlessly.

"Aerrow!" Piper reached out and grabbed Aerrow's wrist. He looked down at her and realized she was right. "She's already gone!"

Aerrow was going to say something in return, but at that moment a large explosion pushed both of them to the floor. Aerrow turned his head up to see what had happened, but all that filled his eyes were thick bolts of purple energy, and Cyclonis standing in front of the frame. A small dot of purple had appeared in the threshold of the door, connected by a beam of light to Cyclonis' staff, and it was steadily growing larger. The force of the creation was deafening, and powerful enough to crack the ground at their feet. Another wild bolt of energy came soaring form the door, and Aerrow leaned over Piper, shielding her from the blast. They looked back again, the room now torn apart from the rest of reality. It was its own miniature world of chaos and lightning, with wind howling and blowing everything asunder. The sheer force pinned Aerrow and Piper against the wall, unable to move. In the center of it all, Cyclonis stood, laughing hysterically.

Then it all went horribly wrong.

Everything glowed purple. It was the mystic light coming from the door. Cyclonis poured all of her power into it, feeding it with her Binding. However, it wasn't enough. The door craved more, and in a sudden almost electrical burst, the wavering light crept outwards like a living leech towards Cyclonis. She screamed and fell back, panicking at the sudden horrific change. She tried to turn and run, but her own force-field stopped her. Nothing was in her control now. She turned back to be consumed by the mass of both light and pulsing membrane. There was no way to describe it, but the door seemed to grab her and pull her in slowly yet surely towards the threshold. As Cyclonis was swallowed, she fused with the mass, the door feasting off more power than she could give it. Her Binding was not enough; the door consumed her so that it may be finished. Both Aerrow and Piper were terrified and repulsed at what they witnessed, but perhaps most disturbing of all was the last second before Cyclonis was gone completely; Aerrow couldn't tell if she were screaming, or laughing.

* * *

It ended just as fast as it had started. The sudden stillness only added to the surreal atmosphere of what had just happened. Aerrow and Piper sat on the floor in shock. It was the graceful and content swirling of the finished door that dragged them back to reality.

"She's... gone..." Aerrow stuttered. He rose to his feet, Piper still paralyzed from the recent events. He made his way slowly and cautiously to the door. Piper reached out a hand slowly and called to him weakly.

"Don't!..."

Aerrow bravely stood next to the door, examining it with both fear and respect. "It's done..." he still half-stuttered. "It's finished, I mean..." He trailed off to examine it more closely, Piper still only able to watch mutely. "...Piper, come here."

Piper eyed Aerrow anxiously, but complied all the same. "What?" she asked, obviously on edge.

Aerrow put a hand on her shoulder and smiled, trying to reassure her it was over. "Look," he said, pointing to the outer edge of the door. "It's complete, but not for long."

Piper eyed Aerrow nervously once again but seeing his confidence gave her strength. She edged closer to the door and gasped as she realised what he meant. The edge of the light was shrinking, the portal growing ever-smaller.

"If we're going to go," Aerrow said. "We'll have to go now."

Piper looked into Aerrow's eyes, and realised what he meant. There was the longest pause, but they still spoke with one another. Silently, Piper agreed with his decision.

"I'll..." Piper stammered. "We should go get the others."

Aerrow nodded. "Let's hurry."

* * *

They emerged from the tower not knowing what to find. Fortunately, it was a huge relief to discover everyone grounded safely, battered but alright. Even Stork was out of the safety of the Condor – a sure sign that the fighting had stopped. There wasn't a single Night Crawler in view.

"Dudes! Your timing couldn't be more perfect!" Finn announced in a grin of relief as he approached the duo. "We were just about to go in after you. The Night Crawlers just up and left! Can you believe it? Probably because you guys were successful, am I right? Sure, there's still probably a few left prowling about out there, but nothing we can't handle..." Finn paused for a moment as he realized he was neglecting the real question at hand. The others gathered around, curious for news. "Say..." Finn continued. "What happened in there?"

"We'll get to that shortly," Aerrow said. "Just are you all okay? The battle went... alright?"

"Speaking of that, where's Domiwick?" Piper asked, doing a quick head count. "He really saved the day. There are some things I said about him I'd like to take back."

The immediate change in expression on everyone's face was answer enough. Starling stepped forward and looked Aerrow solemnly in the eye.

"...He... fell."

Aerrow nodded. He understood. "He may have not always acted for the best," he said. "But he was really good underneath."

Everyone nodded, evermore grateful for what he did for them.

"The proper thing to do would be to offer our respects," Aerrow continued. "But unfortunately, we don't have the time,"

The urgency in Aerrow's tone pulled the team out of their thoughts, as they realized that not everything was over... not quite yet.

"What is it, Aerrow?" Junko asked.

"Cyclonis _is_ gone, yet she was halfway successful in making a new door. We can get back to Atmos, but our window of opportunity won't last long."

"Well what are we waiting around here for, then?" Starling asked. "Let's go before it closes!"

* * *

It was still open when they got back, but it had undoubtedly shrunk. A person would have to bend over to fit through.

"Right," Starling said as she laid eyes on the door. "This is our chance. You go first while I make sure none of those Night Crawler pests try to make their way back in. I'll follow after everyone's gone through."

Aerrow (whom she addressed,) looked to the side and said nothing. His team wouldn't make a move until he said so, and they awaited his response just as Starling did. Arygyn too, eyed Aerrow curiously yet with a shimmer of possible knowledge. Aerrow looked to Piper, and she confirmed their mutual decision, encouraging him to go through with it.

"Starling..." Aerrow hesitated, knowing full well the exact reason why she came here. "We... ...Piper and I aren't going back."

There was a minute where no one said anything. Starling stared at Aerrow, at a loss for what to say.

"Well if they're staying so are we," Finn addressed the room at large.

Junko nodded. "Storm Hawks stick together!"

Aerrow looked to his team, ever grateful and appreciative of their loyalty.

Starling, however, merely stared at all of them, totally aghast. "Are you all insane?" she asked, partially outraged. "I came here to try and help you all leave this place, and now you're saying that you're going to stay?"

"Starling..." Aerrow tried to reason.

"No," Starling continued to deny. "I came looking for you when everyone else in Atmos had given up on the Storm Hawks, and now you're telling me to just leave you behind? I'm not going to let you down again!"

"Starling," Aerrow said, a little more strongly this time. "You didn't let us down. If you hadn't come here to join in our fight... who knows what the outcome may have been? But you also know what happened to us. You know who I really am. Knowing everything we know now, how could we go?"

Starling merely looked back at Aerrow, sad at knowing that it was the truth.

"Atmos has been saved," Aerrow continued. "Now it's the Far Side's turn. There are still Night Crawlers out there, and other beasts that need to be taken care of. There's just too much to learn... too much to uncover. We can't give it up. This place is just as much a home to people as Atmos is."

Starling smirked, and looked away, knowing there was no use arguing, but still disappointed. "One person can't save the world, Aerrow."

"I know," Aerrow replied. "But when we work as a team, anything can happen."

Starling was about to say something more, but then the door let out a sizzling spark, and the light began to fade faster...

"This isn't goodbye," Aerrow reassured her before she turned to leave. "We'll meet again someday. Until then, we can keep in touch."

"We can?" Starling asked, confused. At her words, Arygyn stood forward, looking down at Aerrow approvingly.

Aerrow nodded up at the guardian. "Now that Cyclonis is gone, you can go anywhere you want to now, right?"

"Don't see why not," Arygyn agreed. "The other guardians and I should be able to do whatever we please now. It's been a long time since I played messenger boy, but those Barrier Cliffs shouldn't be too much of a hassle." He smiled cockily, happy to offer his aid.

Starling let out an empty laugh, but smiled all the same. "Thanks, Arygyn." She turned to ascend the stairs to the door, hesitating to take one last look. "Until we meet again, Storm Hawks."

"Tell the Atmos our story," Aerrow requested. "We'll be back someday."

"I will."

She turned with a smile, and with a flash of purple, both Starling and the door were gone.


	12. Epilogue

_AN: __Sorry – this came out a little later than expected. I got sidetracked over the weekends. Not sure if this actually ruins it though… meh. I want a real ending so here it is, good or bad._

Epilogue

**12 Years Later**

Footsteps echoed along the road. It was a bright day, and the grass that grew next to the cobblestones ruffled gently in the wind. The feet soon left the path to scale their favourite hill. It looked down on all the Far Side, and the view was fantastic.

He stood on the hilltop, never tiring of the view.

"Aerrow." He looked to the sky as he heard his name, and saw Piper descend from above, riding her favourite Domiwick creature. She jumped off its back in one graceful leap, and it flew off, calling happily.

As Piper approached Aerrow, he smiled at her warmly. "They really are something, aren't they?"

Piper grinned playfully. "You say that every time."

"I know, but maybe that's because it's impossible to get tired of it."

"Well, that's true."

Together, they watched as it flew farther into the depths of the city, making its way back home.

"Finn's almost done getting everything ready." Piper reported. She inhaled deeply and sighed with content. "Could we even get a more perfect day for this?"

"That's exactly what I was thinking," Aerrow agreed. "Just think of it, Piper - they've never seen any of this before. It'll all be completely new to them."

"I wonder how many there'll be..."

Aerrow grabbed Piper's hand in reassurance. "Don't worry. No matter how many, we're ready."

Piper smiled. "I know." She took a few steps away from Aerrow, and looked down at the half-built city. Ever since that first week, they had done their best to give the Far Side life again. It wasn't complete, but they had certainly done better than any of them originally expected. They were self-sufficient, almost half of the ruins had been restored... and of course, everything they had learned from this place was absolutely priceless.

"Just imagine what it'll be like after today," Piper imagined in wonder as she gazed down at the product of their lives. "It'll be just like it used to be."

Aerrow walked up next to her, placing his arm around her and fantasising along with her. "Soon it won't just be imaginary," Aerrow said. "Are you sure you're ready? How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," Piper reassured Aerrow. "You of all people should know by now how it works."

Aerrow laughed a little. "That's true. But it still doesn't have to be today if you don't feel ready. I can send Arygyn back and..."

Piper placed a finger on Aerrow's mouth, smiling mischievously. "Can't you ever, for once, not worry so much?"

Piper removed her finger and Aerrow grinned. "You of all people should know how it works by now."

Piper laughed and pushed Aerrow playfully to the side. "Come on," she said. "Today won't last forever."

* * *

They were all gathered together in the city square. The rebuilt temple shone brightly in the early afternoon sun, and the surrounding buildings were just as magnificent.

Finn, Junko, Stork, Radarr and Arygyn all stood together off to the side, leaving the entire plaza open and spacious, even though it wouldn't remain so for long.

"Hey," Finn whispered, leaning over to Junko as they waited for Aerrow and Piper, who were located in the center of the square, to finish their preparations. "You know what occurred to me? It's been _years_. She's going to look like an old woman."

"I wouldn't say that in front of her," Arygyn interjected, not even trying to conceal the fact of his eavesdropping. Finn blushed furiously with embarrassment, praying that Arygyn would keep his mouth shut. Arygyn simply laughed.

Stork gestured to all of them that playtime was over – Aerrow and Piper were ready. Radarr looked at his friends and gave a chirrup of anticipation.

Suddenly, everything grew very still. Even the sound of the river seemed to have been muted. Aerrow and Piper stood beside each other in the plaza's very centre, hand in hand.

Before them was an empty frame.

It was built into the threshold of the temple, the building's true purpose realized years ago. Piper stared directly ahead at where the soon-to-be door would lie. She could feel Aerrow give her hand a gentle squeeze. Each one looked at the other knowingly, and started.

The door's creation was not akin to the chaos of the abomination Cyclonis had made so many years ago. The burden of it may have been too heavy for one person, but it could be borne by two. The purple light shone gently and true, warm and peaceful. The onlookers were lost for words at the beauty.

Aerrow and Piper finished; the door remained in place. However, the purple light soon faded into transparency , revealing a brighter, more familiar light behind it that the Storm Hawks hadn't felt in years.

It was the golden blue light of the beacon tower. It illuminated the streets of Atmosia, now mere feet away from where the Storm Hawks stood. Through the door they saw the figures of Starling and countless others she had brought with her, all awaiting the discovery of their new home.


	13. Author Update

**Author Update**

**Important news! My next chapter fic, Relentless, is now published! You can find it here:  
h t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 7 0 9 7 1 1 3 / 1 / R e l e n t l e s s**

**Also, like Escape From the Far Side, I made a trailer advertising it on YouTube if anyone is interested in watching it and commenting:  
h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = u S h 3 Q N Z N q K 0**

We had so much fun together with this fic... let's have the same awesome experience with this new one! Reviews would be much appreciated, as it helps me with my writing to get feedback of any kind. It also helps me get motivated to write more and faster. (It may even get me motivated to write other stories... EFTFS sequel, perhaps?) Who knows? I'm not promising anything just yet as that is VERY far in the future. Just for now, if you could take a look and drop me a line or two, it would be greatly appreciated.

One important note, though. Relentless is a colab between WhispertheWolf and myself. Yes, it was my idea at the start and I'm still writing it, but we did all of the planning together in equal shares. She is an awesome friend and writer and I suggest you also take a look at her profile:

**h t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / u / 1 6 0 5 1 3 5 / W h i s p e r t h e W o l f**

Thanks in advance to all you awesome, awesome, readers. I wouldn't be here today if it weren't for you guys. Now without further delay, here's the prologue to Relentless. I hope it captures your interest just as EFTFS did.

Prologue – Treaty

Squadron Log:

We never thought it would come to this. Granted, we knew it would be difficult...yet difficult in ways which we would never have imagined. It already seems like much time has passed since Cyclonis came forth with the treaty. Of course, no one could have predicted the outcome that such an act would lead to.

I doubt we'll ever forget that moment. It was only last week, wasn't it? But so much has changed since then. Before Atmos turned their backs on us... and put their faith in Cyclonis.

It was the council that made the final decision. I can still hear the words of that broadcast; the one where the registrar and all those under him agreed to abide by the terms of Cyclonis' treaty... regardless of the cost. Of course, the terms are agreeable enough – the clauses sound. All except one. It is that one which makes all the difference.

Amid minor details and other notes, the treaty contains six clauses:

The terra clause: Any conquered terras will be returned to their rightful ruling.

The raid clause: No attacks on either sides' supplies will be made.

The prisoner clause: Any prisoners from the opposing side will be released and returned.

The no trespasser clause: Pilots from either side my not enter the other's airspace.

The weapons clause: Selling weapons to any third parties is illegal.

For both the Atmos Alliance and Cyclonia, this treaty promises to be beneficial, assuming both sides abide by the rules set down. However, those are only the first five. The sixth is a term for compliance. Without it, Cyclonis will not sign.

She wants the Storm Hawks.

She wants us.

We don't know why. Is it because we have the reputation of foiling the majority of her plans? However, that theory in itself makes no sense, for Cyclonis isn't aiming to conquer Atmos now. Now... of all things she is offering a _peace_ treaty. There is talk that Cyclonis came forth with this treaty because of Terra Tundras. The Third Degree Burners had recently conquered it from Cyclonian rule, and Cyclonis is feeling the effects of the drain on her resources. However, these are merely theories... rumours spread about to give logic and reasoning to an otherwise impossible scenario. No... whatever the reason we aren't about to turn ourselves in.

It is Aerrow that stands firm on that point. Stubborn as always, he remains convinced that Cyclonis is up to something more sinister. He says it's not like her to suddenly give up on her desire to have all of Atmos at her disposal. However, there is no proof whatsoever to back this up. In fact, Cyclonis has shown that she is more than willing to abide by her own terms, for she has already acted on the prisoner clause, much to the happiness of many throughout Atmos. However, she has stressed that none of the other conditions will be met, until she has all of us inside Cyclonia Tower.

At first we hadn't been too worried. After all, we had faced numerous Talons before. Go ahead, send out soldiers and Nightcrawlers – we can fight against them all. But then... things took a much sinister turn.

Of course, we should have realized it earlier. After all, the promise of a long-desired peace is more than tempting for anyone. And with the support of the council... there is nothing to hold them back.

It's all talk for now. We haven't seen any of the other squadrons. But we can feel it. It's the tension in the air, and the looks from others that we pass on the street. They're turning on us. Slowly but surely, Atmos believes that handing us over is the right thing to do. And truthfully, I can't blame them.

But there's still a risk. If Cyclonis really is planning something... if the treaty has some kind of flaw... we are the only ones left. We are the only ones who can guarantee that Atmos will be safe. Everyone else is too eager to have the treaty signed. Too eager for a peace that they feel is one hundred percent guaranteed. They know... we'll soon be on the run. They know, because everyone can feel it. It is the tension before the storm, and the paranoia of being hunted. There are squads I would like to think of as friends, but we can no longer be sure.

We don't know who to trust.


End file.
